The Day Dreams Died
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: AU Gohan has grown up aside the throne of one of the worst tyrants of the universe. When his father comes to save him, morals start coming back to Gohan. Which side will he chose? And how can he live with what he's done as a villian? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Disgusting Planet Earth

**The Day Dreams Died**

**  
Chapter One:** The Disgusting Planet Earth

** "1**6:34 universal time," The computer piped as its data screen lit up from its long slumber of auto commands.

The small capsule ship hummed to life after several years of space travel, emitting long forgotten messages to the other parts of its memory chips. All around the sleeping sayian the digital life was awakening in perfect time. After several seconds of humming and clicking, the ship checked on the sayian that was sleeping soundly beyond the walls of the computer. His life signs were reading as perfectly as when he had gone into rest those many years ago. There was another check to make sure his age still maintained a stop in the time he was traveling. Perfect. Everything was perfect. Just as any super computer liked to have it.

"Master Raditz," The computer spoke in its dull female voice. "You have reached your destination with 3.362 seconds to spare."

There was no answer right away. The Sayian's dark eyes fluttered open focusing in on the words printed across the transparent screen before him. He stretched out his muscular arms as far as the small capsule would let him, and removed the awkward breathing mask that had been placed about his mouth and nose. He smirked slightly at the point of being early.

"Just how I like it," Raditz smiled. "I wonder if Kakarot needs those precious seconds to prepare this planet? The nitwit is probably still playing with the leftover slaves."

"Kakarot, Son of Bardock. 3rd class D sayian. Estimated strength- 100.3782."

"I did not ask for an analysis computer," Raditz snapped coldly. "I know my own brother."

"My… mistake," The computer uttered slightly trying to figure the words.

"Is Earth in sight, computer?" Raditz snapped. "I request a visual."

"Request accepted," The computer beeped releasing a section of it's screen to view the vacuum of space.

Between the stars and other hovering rocks, held what appeared to be an over sized marble with swirls of blue, green, and white splashed across its delicate surface. Raditz's face twisted into what was a look of utmost disgust.

"Oh what a horrid little mud ball," Raditz sneered. "I almost feel sorry for Kakarot being left on this poor excuse of a planet."

"Analysis requested, master Raditz?" The computer beeped helpfully.

"Analysis on landforms," Raditz ordered rashly still scanning the planet with his beady eyes.

"Earth," The computer piped importantly. "75.323% liquid substance of H2O. 25.787% mineral compounds. Size estimated to 1283021.2371 NI."

"Scan on life forms," Raditz interrupted impatiently rubbing his brow and returning his gaze back to the computer screen.

The section of the screen containing the image of earth faded back from the computer memory but still was strangely implanted in Raditz's. He was still pondering over why King Vegeta would send his younger half brother this far out in the universe…

"Approximately 12932.2170212 billion life forms on earth-sei to date increasing at 3971.212 billion pure minute."

"Ah. So its an active planet still. Maybe Kakarot decided these aliens would be worth something as slaves. Do a scan on intelligent life forms," Raditz hissed mildly interested.

"Scanning…" The computer uttered emotionlessly. "Estimating 65.3823 billion intelligent life forms."

"Hm. So they aren't as primitive as Prince Vegeta thought," Raditz muttered. "What are their IQ and Strength Stats?"

"Scanning… Strength stats ranging from –10 to 23."

"I requested-"

"Some life forms have higher then others…" The computer beeped. "Scanning 4 life forms with levels above 200."

"Funny," Raditz mused. "Kakarot isn't even near 100 at this stage of his life. How could he become so strong on a out of date planet like this?"

"IQ ranging from –15 to 1503," The computer uttered dully not letting Raditz to finish.

"So we do have some intelligence on this planet after all," Raditz smirked still wondering about the strength. "Range the number of inhabitants that have IQ above 1000."

"Tracing 3 life forms."

"I thought so," Raditz grinned. "So the Neanderthals have some gifted about them… maybe they retaliated against Kakarot… I might have clean up duty after all."

"Landing in 30.721 minutes," The computer reminded.

Raditz smiled at the thought to finally stretching his legs.

"So how ugly are the dominant species of this planet?"

"Scanning…" The computer chirped as two digital make ups of the male and female of the species flashed onto the screen, "Humans. More data requested?"

Raditz scanned over both the male and female wire frames and thumbed his chin, "They are primates."

"Yes sir," The computer continued. "They have evolved from the species of ape."

"Distant relatives," Raditz chucked. "I do hope I am not late for the family reunion. Ugly things though."

Raditz pointed to the point which a tail should be attached,

"Have they no pride? No tails? They're like ugly bare-butt aliens."

"Humans have adapted to their environments without the use of a balance bone structure. They have very précis balance on their own."

"Revolting. The mere sight of those pride less creatures is disquieting. I can't wait for this mission to be finished with."

* * *

  
**R**aditz glared at his younger brother with malice at the state of his bizarre armor and kind face. He noticed an infant ducking behind his brother, hugging Kakarot's legs for protection.

_ Why does he baby the child?_ Raditz thought darkly as he eyed the child. _Is this really my younger brother… It has to be!_

"What are you doing here, stranger?" Kakarot demanded strongly.

He seemed uncertain of what tone to use with the newcomer. As if he feared of offending the man by accusing him of nothing. Sayians did not use that type of caution.

Raditz did not answer right away. He was still musing over the child and how he took cover behind the younger Sayian. As if this was someone… as if… Raditz couldn't place a finger on this outlandish behavior.

"Why does that child cower behind you?" Raditz hissed in confusion. "Is he not sayian?"

"Sayian?" Kakarot repeated as if in a faint daze. "Sounds familiar…"

"Answer me!"

"Because he is my son," Kakarot snapped. "And he's scared!"

_ Scared? _Raditz thought darkly. _At his age? I need to stop this behavior before it spreads... And create the warrior a true sayian should be._

* * *

**"S**hut your trap." Raditz hissed tossing the young sayian by his tail into the pod.

The boy lay sprawled across the control panel blinking furiously against his rising tears. Raditz shut the padded ship door sealing the boy and his cries inside the mute pod. The child climbed to his feet and rammed his fists continuously against the strange reddish glass that separated him from the outside world. And from the ditch he was in, the boy could no longer see where his captor went to.

Gohan rested down on the awkward floor and began to wail uncontrollably listening to his own voice vibrate about the walls that obscured him. Fat tears rolled down his rosy cheeks as the fear of being alone forever was starting to rip his heart. He missed his daddy… they were supposed to get ice cream later. But Gohan doubted he would ever taste ice cream again. It was starting to unnerve him how independent his mind was from his heart.

"Let me out!" Gohan screamed. "You can't lock me away like I'm your toy or something!"

* * *

**R**aditz blinked as his ki detector indicated a power level of 500 surging from the depths of the ditch. Raditz scrambled over his own feet glaring down to the pod where he had flung the wailing boy. It was so impossible… yet… A hybrid child to have so much energy as such a youthful point in his life was almost frightening.

Raditz raised his palm dazed by the waves that struck against his body as he stood there. He had to destroy the child before this got out of hand. The longer he stood uncertain of what to do the stronger the waves of energy became until they had reached 1008. Raditz bit down hard on his lip as he formed a ki blast… the boy was too strong now and this might be his only chance to hit him.

Suddenly the waves of energy drew back down into the ship as if it was now low tide. Raditz drew his energy back into his body trying to figure if he was just imagining his spurt of panic.

* * *

  
**G**ohan swallowed his tears and wobbled up into the cushioned seat in the center of the pod. It was much more comfy here then the floor and now he could see a bit better. The ugly man was watching him from the side of the ditch but as Gohan had relaxed back into the chair, Raditz turned and exited Gohan's view.

Gohan thought of calling out to his uncle again but he decided not to. He would find out how to work this ship and make his dad real proud of him. The idea of making his father pleased was almost overwhelming for the two year old. Almost as soon as he had made that decision, a transparent screen flashed before him with strange lettering printed across it.

"Hi," Gohan smiled not understanding the sounds the computer was emitting.

"H-hi," The computer copied.

"My name's Son Gohan," Gohan piped. "What's yours?"

"H-hi?"

"Oh! Hello H-hi!" Gohan smiled cheerfully. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Get out of here?"

"Yes," Gohan agreed. "I have to. My Daddy will be happy if I do. Could you open the doors?"

"Open doors?"

"Uh…" muttered Gohan. "I said that. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

The computer suddenly started talking in a rapid sayian to the other parts of its system preparing the launch sequence. Although the computer identified the newcomer as a smaller form than Raditz, it could tell that this was a sayian. If a sayian left this ship and then a sayian entered, surely there was nothing wrong…

* * *

  
**R**ight as Raditz had greeted his little brother, Goku and the green Namek, there was a loud rumbling from behind them. All three of the warriors turned looking towards the pod as it shot up into the air.

"No!" Raditz screamed. "That brat!"

"Gohan?! Gohan's in that thing!" Goku shouted in fright as the ship picked up speed in the earth's atmosphere. "Stop it! Where's it going?"

"Argh," Raditz growled irritably. "This is going to be a pain to rebuild."

He pointed his left index finger up at the rising dot in the sky as the red energy curled about it. But before he could launch his attack, Goku dove on top of his brother.

"I won't let you hurt Gohan!" Goku screamed thrusting his fists repeatedly into Raditz's face.

But Raditz's beam was sent off anyway by the force of Goku's body ramming into his. For the brief seconds that Goku was focused on Raditz, he didn't realize this. And at the sound of the explosion, Goku went a deadly pale.

Goku stared up into the red and orange flames was were painting the sky gray with their smoke remains. Goku's eyes reflected the horror but yet he still could not truly see the image of the flaming detonation. Tears slipped down his cheeks mixing the heated sweat he let off in his battle. His only son… gone.

Their was faint ringing in Goku's ears as he heard Raditz laughing unmercifully. Piccolo stood at Goku's side staring blankly at the disaster faintly shaken. He looked over at Goku with a look of slight concern and muttered, "I'm sorry this had to be so, Goku."

"I said… I wouldn't let him hurt," Goku stuttered pointlessly as he tried to grasp the realization that sweet innocent Gohan was dead. "He… killed my son. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't even… He died so fast… I…"

Abruptly, the horror and confusion that had creased across Goku's face faded into a deepening fury that had erupted from the depths of Goku's soul.

"You," Goku said spitefully. The flames of rage glowed powerfully in Goku's dark eyes.

Raditz smiled slight as the blood spilled down from his damaged face, "He was worthless anyway, Kakarot."

"How dare you-" Goku snarled powering up his strongest attack he had ever mustered.

Before Piccolo could stop him, Goku had released his energy into the body of the man causing him to explode. His screams rocked the earth with an unsettling removal of his evil presence.

Goku fell limply beside the ash remains of his half brother that he had never known. The tears continued to fall as Goku felt a power weight drop down onto his weak shoulders. His son's death had been his fault and the death of Raditz did not ease his agony. Goku covered his face in his arms as he wept. Piccolo put a kind hand on Goku's shoulder,

"Time to go home."

"No…" Goku whispered softly. "I want to be alone for awhile."

"As you wish," Piccolo nodded taking off.

Even his greatest rival allowed Goku to morn the passing of his only son. It was the respectful thing to do… Someday Goku would return to normal. Someday he would be happy again. He would move on. But the wait would be long and painful.

* * *

**  
"P**rince Vegeta," Nappa smirked as he finished his dinner of a strange lizard creature. "Should we go and get revenge on those who killed Raditz?"

The younger man wiped the blood from his mouth with a tan cloth and flung it into the roaring fire before the two of them. He smirked slightly and turned to his bald companion, "You go ahead to be the clean up crew. I am rather tired of blowing up planets right now. I will return to Frezia's headquarters."

"Yes, sire."

* * *

  
**F**rezia walked down the platform to the strange beaten up pod that had just arrived. It had made quite a rough journey and was traveling the whole way on auto pilot. Some spoke of it being the sayian Raditz's space pod. But it was enough to scare all the landing crew, so they sent Frezia to open the pod.

Prying against the hot metal, Frezia ripped the door clear off the banged up ship. Inside there was an enormous golden glow along with a lot of high pitched shrieking noises. All of the ki detectors within fifty feet exploded causing all the crew members to run for their lives wailing about it being a ghost. As soon as the light and screams subsided, Frezia caught the sight of two teal colored eyes staring straight at him. There was one last blast of unnatural wind and light, and everything died away. Frezia blinked and glared down into the darkness of the pod. There lay a bloody and bruised child of only two turns. And, Frezia stared at the fuzzy tail laying limply underneath the child, it was a sayian too.

"Contact Vegeta immediately," Frezia snapped to the nearest cowering solider.

* * *

  
**V**egeta glared down at the child as the doctors surveyed his wounds and breathing. The tattered cloth that was wrapped about the dying child did little to clue in to who he was.

"I have never seen this sayian before," Vegeta announced to Frezia who had been watching him carefully. "He's too young to be from Vegeta-sei. Besides that, he is a hybrid."

"How can you tell?" Frezia asked curiously.

"His eyes, they are shaped differently from a sayian's. And he does not have any identification mark," Vegeta hissed. "His tail is too soft and it isn't curved showing he does not rest it about his waist like a proper sayian is taught to do."

"So he isn't a Sayian?"

"Not a full one," Vegeta nodded. "Why does he interest you so, Master?"

"The same reason you interest me so, Vegeta," Frezia smirked causing Vegeta to cringe somewhat. "What color are his eyes?"

"Dark brown," Vegeta shrugged. "Like any sayian. He isn't that awkward. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Frezia smiled slightly surprised that his eyes were not the color he had anticipated. "Remove his tail."

"What?!" Vegeta protested. "That is a Sayian's pride! You are stripping him of the one thing that separates him from all others!"

"But you said he wasn't a sayian," Frezia muttered calmly. "I want him to have more balance without that thing in his way. Tails can be nice in some ways but I don't want him knowing he is related to you, Vegeta."

"Are you sure you want to take this child in?" Vegeta hissed taken aback. "What if retaliates against you?"

"That is for me to decide," Frezia smiled. "I have my reasons for him just as I did for you."

* * *

**O**nce all the doctors had departed, Frezia watched the child float limply in the healing tank. He didn't know why but his child made him so curious. He reminded him of someone he once knew… But he couldn't place it quite yet.

"Ah. Bardock. So this is your son?"

"Grandson," A voice corrected from the door.

Frezia turned to see one of the land crew members standing there with some computer readouts.

"What did you say?"

"Grandson," The crew member said a little less coolly. "To my calculations that is Bardock's grandson."

"What calculations?"

"The computer was able to read out some of the data from the ship's memory for the last hours of its function. It was flying from a planet called Earth. And it was Raditz's ship. Raditz was on a mission to retrieve the sayian-"

"Kakarot," Frezia nodded. "I remember now."

"This is Kakarot's son," The member continued. "And Kakarot was son to Bardock."

"Oh I see… Bardock's grandson."

"His name is Son Gohan. That's what he told the computer."

"Oh really?" Frezia nodded, "Well, Gohan it is. Not a sayian name but it suits him fine. I must commend you on your discovery…"

But when Frezia turned the crew member was already down the hall running for his life. Frezia smirked and turned back to the tank Gohan was in.

"I'll take good care of you, kid," Frezia hissed. "You'll be the perfect warrior and the defeater of that darn Super Sayian that might come someday."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	2. Loyalties Lie

**Chapter Two**: Loyalties Lie**  
**

** G**ohan stood squinted happily with his wide grin at the form of the shadow that stood before him. Although his face was blurred out from the faint memory, Gohan could tell that the man was smiling back. A whisper of his words washed over the young boy as he sat in the sweet green carpet of ground.

"While your mom's preoccupied with the dishes, we can go out on Nimbus."

"Nimbus?" Gohan asked curiously sucking on his tender thumb. "What's that."

"I'll show you," The voice flowed back.

Gohan took a deep breath of the fine air that was filled with all sorts of heavenly smells that he couldn't even begin to describe. The man let out a shout for the strange item he spoke of only being answered by the whipping of wind fingers through his and Gohan's dark hair. Gohan giggled slightly as a small caterpillar crawled up his arm. He placed the caterpillar back on the grass and flipped over onto to his stomach watching it slink away.

"Bye Mister Caterpillar."

"Here he comes. He's a lot slower then I remembered," The man commented with a faint chuckle.

Gohan laughed too. He didn't know why, but this man was so friendly and so loving he felt more at peace then he could ever recall being.

A bright golden cloud descended from the heavens stopping at a halt before the two. Gohan was frightened at its sudden appearance and clung onto the man's orange pant leg. The man chuckled some more and wrapped his warm arms about Gohan placing him onto the cloud. The cloud let out a purr of comfort for having sure a sugar sweet innocence on its back. Gohan smiled and wiggled his fingers through the cloud's soft hair. It felt so airy, Gohan couldn't see how he was still afloat. Gohan hugged the cloud to his chest and laughed happily. He actually laughed.

The man laughed too taking a seat behind the small boy. He gave a command to Nimbus and it took off giving no warning to Gohan. Gohan cried out at first but he quickly got used to the wind whistling past his ears and the taste of the bitter sweet sky. He was seeing the world in a way he didn't think was possible. Even the books he had read didn't give him such splendor.

"I knew you would enjoy this, Gohan," The man smiled from above him.

Gohan looked up at the face lit up from underneath the burning sun. All Gohan could make out was his eyes… they looked exactly like his own.

"Daddy?"

"Hm, Gohan?"

"I…lo-love you."

"I love you too, Gohan." The man smiled happily, "And always will."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Gohan giggled.

Suddenly everything went dark. Gohan spun about to see a large man blocking the light of the glorious sun. He was huge with a warrior face and long dark rugged hair that hung to his waist. He wore the strangest outfit, nothing like the kind that Gohan and his father had. And he had a tail wrapped about his waist. The Sayian… The one who always ended his dreams.

A bright light shot out from his palms striking though his father's chest. Gohan caught sight of his father's blank tear filled eyes as he fell. The cloud collapsed after its master died leaving Gohan with no support in the air. So he fell down the endless drop, screaming over the sayian's continual laughter.

_"Not even if the sky fell down…"_

* * *

**G**ohan sat up with a start bumping his head hard against the beeping computer that was supposed to wake him up. Most alarms didn't work on Gohan even in his dreamless slumbers. Gohan hugged his knees to his chest clutching the sliver space blanket tightly. It wasn't very warm but then again, fighters were supposed to endure with very little. Gohan had it better then most because he was a favorite of the great Lord Frezia. Frezia actually smiled when Gohan visited his quarters.

Gohan rubbed his sore forehead finding it slightly ironic he had hit his head in the exact same place of his almost invisible scar. The scar that had marked his beginning services to Lord Frezia those seven years ago.

"Good morning, Master Gohan."

"Good morning, Compti," Gohan greeted with his nickname for his hovering computer. "I had another dream last night."

"Not about your imaginary planet again?"

Gohan smirked slight as he held his palms above his knees in a calming notation. Dancing above his finger tips his ki energy flowed taking the shape of a delicate insect with glorious rainbow wings. It gently sunned itself in Gohan's sweet grip moving its wings slowly as it rested.

"Earth is so beautiful. I feel as if it really existed."

"It could be possible, Master Gohan," The computer beeped. "There are thousands of unexplored planets out there not yet rightfully claimed by Lord Frezia."

Gohan swiftly moved his hands causing the creature to catch the breeze in its wings and take flight above his head. Gohan sighed softly watching it soar around the room. He had completely zoned the computer out for several seconds. His dark amber eyes watched the insect fly as if he dreamed to move in such a way.

"I think my dreams are trying giving me hints of my past. Of my parents."

"May I ask why, Master Gohan, when you already knows what happened to your parents?" The computer piped causing Gohan to flinch.

The question of his parents had come a little while after he had turned six. He had asked Frezia and the answer was something that Gohan didn't like hearing. His parents had been traitors to the Frezia Empire and had teamed up with a Sayian named Raditz who was a spy on the space station. Gohan who had been born on accident was abandoned in a pod that was programmed to ram into the station and explode. But something went wrong and Gohan was saved from the program. Raditz attempted to guide Gohan into the station himself but it didn't work out as planned and he was killed. Frezia had raised Gohan since then…

But something didn't add up to that story. Gohan knew his parents loved him or was that all wishful thinking? Maybe Raditz had betrayed his parents and stole him away from them. When he offered this to Frezia, Frezia did comment that it was possible.

"I have to figure out what happened to my family. I need to clear their names."

"Yes, Master Gohan."

Gohan walked to a small mirror on the side of his quarters staring at the reflection that peered back at him. He was certainly an odd pear in the Frezia empire. He looked nothing of Frezia's other warriors except for Vegeta.

Vegeta… Gohan voluntarily let out a violent shiver at the sayian's name. The man had never been real fond of Gohan, and it didn't even matter to him that he was one of Frezia's favorites. He constantly pressured and bullied Gohan ever since Gohan was a tot. He expected so much out of Gohan that Gohan often ran to the shelter of Frezia's main room to avoid the man. It was no wonder Gohan was so thrilled to hear of Vegeta's mission to a unknown planet on the other side of the galaxy. As Vegeta's ship had taken off, Frezia and Gohan had to make an appearance to see him off. After his ship had left, Gohan had muttered spitefully,"Hope a space worm sucks your guts out."

Frezia had heard him and instead of scolding the boy, he laughed. It was something that not many could accomplish here or so many say. Gohan often made people happier without intending to. But he could never be as brave and as ruthless as Frezia. That is what he hoped to achieve some day.

"How is Vegeta doing?" Gohan asked lazily wondering if the Sayian had regained his health yet.

Only a week ago, Vegeta had returned in a beaten pod. He was so murderously slashed and beaten that even Frezia wasn't sure if he would survive. They managed to get him to a recovery tank but it would take a while for him to be completely back to shape.

"He has his health to full now, Master Gohan."

"He still has to tell us what did that to him," Gohan said unkindly. "It's not fair that he can keep all these secrets from us."

"Frezia already knows of Vegeta's attacker. And that is not of your position to know, Master," The computer beeped rashly.

Gohan bowed his head slightly embarrassed of his spoiled behavior. It was true that Gohan had no real right to know. But Gohan couldn't help but want to feed his curiosity. Then again, Frezia would fill him in when he felt Gohan was needed.

Gohan tried to flatted his mop of short dark hair that had curved on top of his head. It was rather strange to have awkward hair like this since the only other species to have such a defining cut was that of a Sayian. Gohan frequently questioned that of his heritage but no answer had ever come to his aid.

"Another day, another bore," Gohan griped with a slight smile. "I hope I can find the courage to ask Frezia about joining the Ginyu Force…"

"Vegeta is in a conference with Frezia at the moment," The computer beeped informatively.

"What?" Gohan cried with great annoyance. "You mean he stole my opportunity out from beneath me while I was sleeping? Argh!"

Gohan slipped his gold and white chest piece over his black spandex quickly hoping not to waste any more time this morning in his sleeping quarters. After his black and gold trimmed boots over his waiting feet, Gohan rushed out of the room. As he dashed down the hallway the computer's voice piped out after him, "I'll be waiting for your return tonight, Master. Don't forget your curfew."

* * *

**C**hichi clung tight to her little son as they watched as the ship dawned the sky orange. The flames of the rocket slowly faded out of their sight leaving all those who were behind with their hopes and prayers.

Chichi closed her dark eyes letting the obscurity shade her damp face. The little boy clung tightly onto her hand with his tiny one watching the sky with great curious eyes. The minute version of his father gazed up at his mother happily and piped in his sweet voice, "Dun worry Mommy. Daddy will get him."

Chichi looked at her son with slight confusion, "Get who? Get the dragon balls?"

"No," He grinned shaking his head.

Chichi could only blink mystifyingly at her seven year old son as he smiled peacefully up at her. She shook it off gently with a smile.

"I hope so, Goten."

* * *

**G**ohan rushed down the hallways of the crowded space station easily dodging through the larger crowd. He never had any problems with getting anywhere he wanted. His speed was one of his top points, not counting flexibility.

He flipped up into the air bouncing over tops of the many heads narrowing miss a punch that was aimed from one of his unhappy stepping stones. Gohan leapt down from his position nearly running head on to a tank to replace the one that Vegeta had crushed. Yelling out in surprise, Gohan slipped down to the floor and pushed himself underneath the tank shortly before the men dropped the tank in shock.

"Sorry!" Gohan called back causing the men to scowl and mutter his name irritably.

Finally Gohan skidded to a halt at his destination. He pressed his hand on the protection lock allow the lasers to scan his hand. In seconds the door was open, leading Gohan to a destiny that he was not yet aware of.

* * *

**"H**e is a rebel, Lord," Vegeta snapped. "And not to be trusted. I met his father and Gohan is exactly like him. Bold with his thoughts of love and happiness. You can't pull this veil over him much longer. Soon he will find out you are suffocating him."

"He is one of my most loyal, Vegeta," Frezia hissed. "And he would follow me to his death. Could you say that you'd do th same, Prince?"

Vegeta scowled at that comment but he did not allow himself to be discarded so easily, "I suggest you snuff him out now before he becomes uncontrollable."

"And I strongly suggest that you mind your own business, Vegeta," Frezia hissed coldly turning his back on the prince.

"Gohan will be your downfall if you do not act upon it now."

"Why would he attack me?" Frezia asked enigmatically. "I am not of the race that stole him from his parents. If I were you, Vegeta, I wouldn't want to be around when he found you were the one who sent Raditz to Earth to recollect Kakarot."

Vegeta could not think of any comeback to defend himself anymore. Instead he cursed violently and crushed a control panel on the other side of Frezia. Frezia glanced over at the damage out of the corner of his eye, rather disgusted, "Tsk, tsk. Learn to control that temper better, my prince."

The door suddenly opened revealing the very boy that had spoken of only a few minutes before. Gohan bowed his apologies of intruding rather rashly showing he didn't care of Vegeta missing some orders or reward.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Gohan," Frezia smiled causing Vegeta to flinch. "What do you wish to ask of me?"

"Well, I was hoping I could go to the try outs for the Ginyu Force. That is, of course, if you think I am ready for it," Gohan stuttered rapidly.

"You are more then ready for joining, Gohan," Frezia nodded. "I could use a person of your status on the team anyway. Go ahead and join. Maybe you could teach Captian Ginyu a thing or two."

"Oh really? Wow!" Gohan cried almost forgetting to maintain his composure. "Thank you a million times over, my lord! A million times!"

Vegeta cast a side glance to Frezia who was positively beaming. The sayian prince rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think Frezia loves hearing that out of Gohan more than out of his dying victims."

"I must go now," Frezia muttered looking at the time. "I have to go to Namek and meet my men. I will be back later, Gohan, and perhaps you could join me."

"That would be great, my lord," Gohan nodded as Frezia exited the room.

Once Frezia had left, Gohan turned to follow too. But he was stopped by Vegeta addressing him.

"Wait."

"What?" Gohan almost snapped in his irritation.

"Why would Frezia want to go to Namek?" Vegeta muttered dully though not really talking to Gohan directly. "It must be a special planet for him not to destroy it from afar."

"Not really," Gohan shrugged. "Normal land and water features. The Namek that live there are like any other. Normal primitive society. They mainly base their life around strength rather then technology. Perhaps Frezia would want to pick up some more warriors."

"That's not enough though," Vegeta hissed darkly. "There has to be something else there."

"Maybe he is interesting in the myth of the Dragon Balls," Gohan offered.

"Dragon Balls?" Vegeta gasped nearly choking on his words. "There are Dragon Balls on Namek?"

"Not technically. It's just a myt-"

"And I let Frezia start ahead of me!" Vegeta cried.

Abruptly, Vegeta turned on Gohan, swiftly pushing Gohan hard into a pinned position against the wall, "You speak of this to anyone, boy, and even Frezia won't be able to protect you."

Gohan gave a rough nod and Vegeta let go rushing from the room. Slightly stunned, Gohan stood rubbing his neck where Vegeta had held him.

"How strange," Was all he could utter.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	3. Tryouts

**Chapter Three**: Tryouts

**A **couple weeks flashed by faster then it had ever had in Gohan's mind. He had been so busy training himself for the coming tryouts that time was just a flutter of annoyance to him. The absence of their lord on the ship was clearly visible. The men seemed a lot less strained into doing work on time and several even exchanged jokes at times. Gohan had never been so long sent from his adoptive parent that this change in the other warriors was surprising. Gohan had never recalled how stressful working conditions were with the boss hanging over you all the time.

The day of anticipation finally came drawing a blanket of anxiousness over the people of the space station. When Gohan exited his quarters in the morning he had to cling tight to his arms to keep from shaking with excitement. So many fighters… so many chances to prove himself. His blood positively boiled with the thoughts of all the tremendous fun that lay ahead.

Focusing on keeping an even pace, Gohan marched down the metal corridors to the padded training hall that was to be used for this unique event. All around him Gohan caught sight of impressive and menacing warriors that had also dared to reach for the best. Their bulging muscles and huge height did not phase Gohan like it did to the other warriors as they compared their strength to the others with their scouters. Truth was, Gohan was never phased by any power wave not even the aurora that had surrounded Frezia. Only Vegeta's bewildered him to no end.

Gohan had broken his scouter in training several times that now it was beyond repair even by him. He had given up on the machine several years ago relying on his own sense between the ki. Frezia had be curious of the technique he used and Gohan had not the courage to let him know. Something pulled him back from ever showing anyone what he could do.

Until now…

The doors spread opened to the waiting crew of fighters revealing a hall so filled with warriors that it was surprising it did not burst. So many, so many.

Gohan shook his head roughly shaking the image of Raditz out of his head. Lately those dreams were coming more and more vivid but still not giving him a single hint to what he wished to know. Why was he cursed with such dreams? Why didn't he have the family he had dreamed of?

Someone roughly pushed Gohan forcefully ripping his feet from where they were planted. He stumbled forward, having his knees collide with the cold matted floor as the other so called superior warriors stepped around him. Gohan clenched the ground tightly finding his anger rising. He had every right to be here to. Just because he was younger didn't mean he was any less experienced.

Voices collided with his thoughts as he heard a strong grunt of a full grown Malian Man. Captian Ginyu. There could be no other. He was called the warriors to attention to watch a demonstration of some sort…

Climbing to his feet gave Gohan no better view from where he was rested on the ground. All he had now was a great view of several rumps. Gohan knew that flying would be immediately discouraged at this hall. Besides, many were probably already doing so. Most of the time at the Ginyu tryouts, Captian Ginyu was known for attacking the fliers first for their waste of energy. Gohan did not need to seem even more of a novice.

Gohan dropped down to his knees once more, and crawled between the many legs and other limbs of the space warriors. Making sure not to disturb the owners of the limbs, Gohan carefully moved past them until he was finally at the front of the crowd. Gohan sat in front of a squid like Gaian finding they were least liking to get mad at beginning cut in front of by a child since they admired land children. He crossed his legs in an Indian style position gazing up at the great horn headed man in the area in front of him.

"Captiiiiiiiiaaaaaaan Giiiiiiiinnnnnnnyyyuuuuu!" The man shouted proudly sinking down into a strange position which carried his feet over his head.

Four other fighters flipped down from the tall ceiling to join their leader each in turn shouting their name and making a strange pose.

"Jeice!"

"Raikom!"

"Golem!"

"Berter!"

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They all shouted making one overall ridiculous pose.

Gohan's jaw dropped in utter shock at the team who were supposed to be made up of the best warriors of the universe. Apparently it took a few minutes before the crowd could shake off their bewilderment and give some strained applause. Gohan was still too lost in his shock to move a muscle. How could this be the Ginyu force? They were all utter idiots!

"Now everyone let off your inner style and make your unique pose," Captian Ginyu grunted. "And my members and I will come and inspect."

All around the disorientated Gohan, the warriors leapt into ballet positions and bizarre poses that were most degrading. Gohan still could not make a move to their command trying to retrace his steps in his head to make sure he did not enter the wrong room.

The white topped red skinned member who had clearly identified himself as Jeice had stopped in front of Gohan tapping his foot impatiently. Gohan's head swam with random excuses, surly this was not who he planned to join in battle with. These morons were not the great fighters of the universe that had inspired Gohan to train so passionately the last couple of weeks.

The toe of the pallid boot continued to bob at Gohan as if mocking him. Up and down… and up and down. It took all of Gohan's willpower not to attack the member with his frustration and rage.

"Well, come on now," Jeice spoke in a heavy Austrian accent. "Is that all you got?"

Still, Gohan was too befuddled with the prospect of their feeble ki levels and oversized egos to speak. Giving a slight sigh, Jeice turned and waved down Captian Ginyu for his approval of disposing him.

"You neanderthal!" Captian Ginyu snapped waking Jeice upside the head. "This is just one of the water boys. He isn't a fighter. He probably just got too frightened by your presence to speak."

"Oh yeah. That would explain it," Jeice nodded rubbing his neck where the Captain had smacked.

At those words, Gohan's day dreaming had broken tossing him back into the cold clutches of reality. He quickly rose to his feet and glared at the back of the turning fighters, "Wait. I am a fighter."

Captian Ginyu turned slightly, smirking at the silly boy as he spoke in his rich sayian accent. He cocked a slight eyebrow finding the child making a stupid death wish, "Don't be silly boy. Go back to your duties here."

Rage boiled up in Gohan causing his face to grow slightly pink. How dare they speak to him this way? Why was he always assumed to be weak and unable to defend himself? No longer

"I can't believe this is the famous Ginyu Force," Gohan spat finding it hard to believe such venomous words were protruding out of his mouth, "You're overly sized ego is the only thing anchoring your balance. Why you even call yourself a band of warriors? It makes me sick to think that you are supposed to be the best in the universe."

That did it. Now Gohan had their attention. The hall had becoming deadly quiet letting his words echo hauntingly off the walls. Captian Ginyu's smirk had quickly turned into a sneer. But Gohan wasn't done. The frustration at finding the men he admired to be a bunch of low class flunkies was rattling him to no end.

"Do you have an inch of sanity floating about in that gauche head of yours? Or is it all bland ego?" Gohan discharged finding his mouth grow dry.

"I would quit while your ahead, kid. And perhaps Captian Ginyu will spare you from a slow death," Golem snickered his slimy green lips flapping pointlessly.

Gohan stood firm not even slightly faltered by the threat on his own life. Captian Ginyu was eyeing him with his dark gaze shocked he found such a rare warrior on a dump like this. He had no sense of style but it was possible his skills were even some how comparable to himself. Frezia was speaking the truth when he told the Captian of the selection that was here. Despite his sharp sayian tongue and crude humanoid features, he was gloriously built for fighting. The Captian licked his ashen lips with the tip of his purple tongue finding his catch quite satisfying. If he sent this boy ahead of the rest of his warriors on distant planets, they wouldn't get a chance to retaliate. His face was so innocent that no one would think he was associated with the great genus.

"You're in, kid," Captain Ginyu said bluntly causing all his members and the warriors in the hall to face fault.

"You can't be serious, captain," Jeice blurted out. "He's just a tot! You thought he was the water boy."

"Looks can be deceiving," Captian Ginyu said harshly.

"I'm not joining," Gohan said coldly causing the whole Ginyu Force to be overcome with bewilderment. "I'm rather content working at Frezia's side. I don't feel like joining a group of blundering idiots."

_Oh, he's a sayian, alright._ Golem's mind snarled, _He's sounds just like that Vegeta. I wish Captian would let me stomp him. I can't take all the insulting he's doing to our name!_

"You're not doing anything now, are you?" Captian Ginyu asked. "Frezia's on Namek. You are up here, and lord only knows how long his trip on Namek could take. You would be doing something useful with your time."

"Depends what you mean by useful," Gohan smirked callously.

Gohan let out a small sigh eyeing Captain Ginyu with a slightly suspicious gaze.

"I'll join in my own way," Gohan smiled, "I want to fight one of you to prove myself."

"Ah," Captian Ginyu nodded. "I couldn't have said it better. Golem. You fight him."

"What?" The rest of the Ginyu force cried.

"You really wish to make it an easy battle, eh mate?" Jeice snorted as Golem stepped forward proudly.

"Shut your trap, Jeice," Golem snarled. "I could beat you any day."

"Except for any day ending in a y," Berter grunted causing the rest of the Ginyu force to burst out in laughter.

"Ignore them," Golem spat turning to Gohan now. "I will be tough once you fight me."

"I would hope so," Gohan smiled. "I would hate to hurt your feelings…"

* * *

**G**oten hung upside down on the couch stared bored at the ceiling. The house seemed so much quieter since his father had left to only Kami knows where. His mother wouldn't ever tell much about his father's other life. His fighting life. Or about this boy, Gohan, that he kept having in his dreams or his mom and dad would speak of every now and then.

Goten brushed his bangs out of his dark eyes just for them to fall right back into place. He had recalled when he was younger his father sitting him on his strong shoulder and speaking about a boy similar to him. If Goten scrunched up his face hard enough he could almost recollect everything from that distant memory.

His father had been really sad at the mention of his name. Gohan. His brother, or so he figured he was told. He died only a few months before Goten was born in some sort of accident. His mom and dad didn't like the subject. And lately his mom had been really up tight about anything that related to his brother or marital arts.

Every now and then, things would just come to Goten. Strange things. Things about a distant place out in the abyss of space. And a butterfly… Sometimes things around here. Like he would know exactly what his mother was doing in her room even though he was outside playing. Sometimes he would even say things he would later not recall.

_It's happening again. _Goten thought dully as his vision slightly fuzzed.

The wall of the cottage opened up hurling Goten somewhere far away past the seclusion of earth. He saw a boy sitting alone on the edge of a crag staring down into its comforting depths. Goten rose himself up from the couch having it vanish from beneath him. He walked slowly so not to frighten the other boy of his sudden appearance. The boy turned his startled gaze resting upon Goten's blameless face. His dark locks brushed past his smudged and scraped face as he looked upon Goten.

"What do you want?" The voice came as only an echo as it was issued.

"I'm here to help you, Gohan," Goten spoke though not in control of his voice any longer.

"I don't need your help," Gohan spat turned away.

Goten reached out his hand gripping the boy's shoulder to turn him around. His grip was harsher then Goten had intended and it brought the boy into tears… Suddenly the vision faded and in the boy's place, Chichi blurred into view. Before Goten could utter a word of apology to his weeping mother, Chichi flung her arms about her son. Out of the corner of Goten's eye, Goten watched a kitchen knife slightly tinged with blood slip out of her grasp. Goten made a small cough tasting blood on his lips.

_Mom stabbed me?_ Goten thought suddenly quite shaken.

The pain finally ripped into his mind causing him to collapse into his mother's arms.

"Hold on, Goten. Hold on," Chichi cried as Goten's eyelids drooped.

* * *

**"Y**ou're son will be fine," The doctor nodded to the dark haired woman lament in the farthest chair. "Just make sure he gets lot of rest. And please teach him to beware of kitchen knifes."

Chichi tried to stutter something but she faltered back into her chair sobbing something awful. The hospital doors opened revealing a blue haired beauty entering in quite a rush. She flung her arms about her best friend and cried, "Are you alright, Chichi?"

"He saved me," Chichi whispered choking on her own words of defeat. "I… I wasn't trying to hurt him. He startled me and I… The knife just… I was trying to kill myself, Bulma. And he knew it. He stopped me."

"It's okay," Bulma smiled softly. "I'm here now. We'll get help."

"Just so many times… I wished he would open the kitchen door and say it was just a joke. That he was just playing hide and go seek. So many times I wished it was him. But it's never him. It's never him, Bulma," Chichi sobbed weeping onto the shoulder of her best friend. "I miss my son."

Bulma nodded darkly knowing exactly who she truly missed.

* * *

**  
"H**ey, Bulma dear." Mr. Briefs called from the ship they were building for her. "You ready to leave yet?"

"As soon as Chichi has settled back down, yes." Bulma nodded petting her father's black cat nervously. "Will you and mom look out for Chichi for me, Dad?"

"Of course, dear," Mr. Briefs grinned as he cut the red wire. "AHHHHHH!!!!"

"Dad! I told never to cut those!" Bulma snapped as her father fell out of the ship his hair slightly smoldering. "Let me help you before you hurt yourself."

* * *

**  
G**ohan shook his head slightly as the people in the room either spaced out or were flung out of the room to make space. Suddenly he felt very strange, as if he had forgotten something important.

_ Probably one of those dreams about earth again. Well, I can't pay attention this time. I have a score to settle…_

And so the vision faded back away from his eyes and into the darkness of his active mind.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	4. Finish Him

**Chapter Four**: Finish Him

**G**olem swept himself proudly as he slunk into his bizarre fighting pose. Gohan eyed him with a piercing glare that immediately made him drop his posture slightly. Gohan was finding it hard not to been driven mad by the lack of defense from the team. Their idiotic stances left them wide opened to a variety of attacks which clearly was not intimidating to anyone with further skills.

Gohan did not want to waste any time really using any perfected moves he had been planning to show off. The simpler the faster it will be over, Gohan reminded himself harshly. Plus they would be more coerced if he wasn't even using skill to beat the overgrown cabbage.

A sudden power, a thirst for the coming battle, shivered through Gohan's body slipping him into a unfamiliar fighter's stance. The strange thirst was so overbearing that Gohan could barely contain his mind as he observed his opponent. The instinct was screaming out battle cries and reassuring Gohan that he would surely win. His muscles flexed as he tensed up for the battle.

"You ready, Toad?"

"The name's Golem," Golem snorted as his beady eyes glinted with fury.

"Whatever," Gohan smirked finding the voice vibrating through his whole being now. "Let's just get this started."

Golem blinked and the child was gone from his sights. Not even able to make comment to his disappearance, a fist slammed against his cheek sending him hurling across the floor. His sides burned with the rubbing against the tiles so quickly. Unable to get up right away, Golem took a deep breath of air and held it. Pain rippled through his mind as he pressed himself up and rubbed his tender jaw. His eyes shot to the boy was standing right in from of him. Golem tumbled backwards almost loosing his grips on the time freeze.

_How could this child obtain such speed?_ Golem thought wildly as he raced away from the child._ I almost got clobbered if I hadn't have held my breath._

Suddenly, Golem's lungs burned and spit out all the air he held down. Time about him reawakened with a sudden jolt causing Gohan to tumble forward a bit. His eyes shot immediately to where Golem was now. His eyes gazed over with a slight amusement when he disappeared from view again.

Panicking, Golem engulfed a huge amount of air again. Once more the time froze and Gohan was standing right before him. Except Golem let out a scream in his head as Gohan moved. Slowly Gohan reached out and grabbed the startled Golem by the sleeve. He smiled and spoke, "Penny for your thoughts."

Kneeing him hard across the neck, Gohan had flung Golem hard across the room landing at Captian Ginyu's feet. Rising with ultimate shock, Golem started shrieking in a cowardly way, pointing insanely at Gohan. Gohan placed his hands at his hips and shook his head.

"You only slowed time," Gohan smiled. "And if I am going faster then the time you slowed then… I doubt that ability of yours will be of any use."

All of the Ginyu Force members jaws dropped, as Captian Ginyu nodded knowledgably.

"Clever boy," He hissed. "Keep it up."

The rest of the Ginyus forced a hard bit of laughter at Golem's already assumed defeat. But inside, Gohan could tell, they were all pleading Golem to win so Gohan would not move to knocking them off too.

"Great job, Golem," The one called Jeice laughed. "That's showing 'em the old two four."

"Shut up, you ungrateful sunburned pig!" Golem shouted as his green face burned a light shade of pink.

Jeice huffed slightly as he stuck his pointed nose in the air, "Just go off and finish him already. Unless you aren't capable."

"Of course I am capable," Golem protested angrily.

"Then show us already," Raikom hissed. "We are waiting for some sort of show."

Golem puffed himself up further if that was even humanly possible for his gauche body to do. He leapt back into the battle ring doing some more stupid poses possibly to boost up his failing confidence.

_It's kind of pitiful really, _Gohan thought to himself. _I'll have to ask Master Freesia why he announced these as the fighters of the universe._

"Come and attack, Gohan!" Golem smirked. "I'm ready for you this time."

Gohan let out a shrug and once again disappeared from view. Golem took in all the air he could and let out a horrible scream as his native words rang hauntingly through the air. Gohan found himself suspended in the air, his muscles straining against a invisible bond. Gohan let out a cry of anger as he struggled against the bonds that threatened to rip him apart.

"Well, done," Gohan heard Captian Ginyu said with a sigh of disappointment. "The mind grip gets them every time."

Gohan wanted to scream out but his jaw and his voice were not even responding. All he could do was grunt helplessly as the web he was ensnared in bind him tighter. Air was sucked from his lungs as he found his lips going slightly blue as Golem crushed Gohan's body slowly. With no air or any form of movement, Gohan found his life coming to a possible close. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his might into his hands. Two large ki blasts emerged from his grip causing Golem to gasp in surprise. But it was only momentarily, for a second later he let out a large snort realizing without arm strength, Gohan could not release them. Crying out against the fastenings, Gohan's body grew numb.

_ Please. I can't lose. My parent's memories depend on it._

Golem seemed abruptly unsatisfied with his apparent victory. He gazed about him for some kind of weapon settling for a nice combat sword sharpened on the wall for decoration. Casting a weary glance at Gohan, he decided. Golem focused his ki energy on the object lifting it off its hook and unsheathing it with quite some ease. Gohan's clouded eyes widened as Golem caught the sword by the hilt and grinned up at him, "It ends now."

_Someone help me!_

* * *

**G**oten stared at the ceiling hugging the comforts of the white sheets closer. But the vacuums of space still nipped at his soul. His body was somehow frozen and no matter how hard Goten tried, he could not move. Closing his dark eyes, Goten let out a small cry of hopelessness. The door flung open suddenly, and Goten was unable to move his head to see who was entering. But as soon as those calming arms wrapped about him, Goten knew. The smell of her perfume wrapped about his senses soothing his body. Relaxing him.

"Mom."

* * *

**P**erfume. Some kind of sweet soothing fragrance. It was so familiar yet so foreign, Gohan could not name it. He closed his eyes relaxing his muscles. And much to his shock, the bonds dropped immediately.

_Chinese Finger Trap_, Gohan thought suddenly not really knowing was that was.

Golem was right in front of him the sword forward just as Gohan swung about his ki blasts. The burning ki seared right through the metal of the sword and nearly took Golem's hand off. Crying out in half agony from the burn and half amazement, Golem tumbled backwards through the air and landing sharply on his back. Gohan landed a bit of a ways away on all fours. His muscles screamed in bewilderment of being released so suddenly. Gohan took several deep breaths and stared uncertainly at his hands that were glowing a shimmering white. It faded quickly leaving Gohan even more bemused.

"What was that?" Gohan hissed through his teeth. "Why did it release me?"

Golem rose from his fall only for him to pass out from lack of energy. His hand was still smoking and the sword's remains had punctured some of him as they shattered. Bleeding and dying, he lay motionless.

Gohan stared wearily at his foe as he rose. Well, now to finish it off. Always that's the hardest of the job. Gohan formed his immense amount of ki into his hands as his eyes shown with true pity. And as Gohan stood staring at him, Gohan found himself slipping. How many people had he killed before? Hundreds. Then why now was the tremors of his past were staring to rip him inside? Because it was when Frezia told him to... Frezia wasn't here this time. Frezia hadn't made the order. And it didn't feel right. Not right at all.

Gohan began to cry softly as he realized his weakness for the first time. His hand shook as he took aim. It wasn't worth this much. It wasn't. Gohan lowered his hand and whipped his tears on the back of his palm. Standing strong, Gohan turned and exited the room. He never looked back….

* * *

**C**aptain Ginyu and the rest of his team stood staring at the sealed door the victor of the battle had exited. Raikom scowled and fired one small ki blast silencing Golem's annoying struggled breathing.

"Why did he stop?" Berter asked stupidly.

"He has a weakness for finishing people off," Captain Ginyu smirked awfully as he stepped over Golem's dead body. "Which would give us all the better advantage over him if he rebelled."

"So is he on the team, Captain," Jeice asked clueless.

"Well, he killed Golem, didn't he?" Captain Ginyu smirked with a devious glint to all his members.

The Ginyu force's laughter vibrated off the walls and entered the ears of a lost sayian boy just trying to run away from failure.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	5. Relenting

**Chapter Five:** Relenting

** "H**ey Krill. Isn't amazing on how much Namek looks like Earth?" Goku sighed leaning comfortably against the cliff face as Krillen finished eating lunch.

During their search for Dragon Balls they had met several strange aliens and sights. But yet none was as eccentric and picturesque as Namek when they first arrived during sunset. Krillen nodded eyeing over at the pod Bulma had just arrived in. They had waited for two weeks for the blue topped genius to arrive and the first thing she did was run into the shower. It was typical of her though.

"I wonder how Gohan is enjoying heaven," Goku said solemnly. "I hope whoever is taking care of him is nice."

"Don't worry, Goku. Grandpa Gohan will take care of him, I'm sure," Krillen said smiling up at the warrior. "Gohan's probably having so much fun. Heaven's a terrific place. When you wish him back, he'll be happy to see you."

"He's so young," Goku frowned shaking his head. "To be up there all alone for so long."

"Aw. Don't be silly," Krillen laughed. "Time is fast up there. He won't even realize how much time has gone by."

"Thanks Krill," Goku smiled. "I just hope Goten won't mind being the older brother."

"Yeah. I wonder where Vegeta went?" Krillen pondered.

* * *

  
**"M**aster Gohan," A hovering computer chirped to the boy crying into his pillow.

Gohan didn't even look up when he moaned, "Go away."

"Master Gohan. You can't stay locked up in your room forever."

"Why not?" Gohan retorted coldly pressing his face further into his pillow.

"Because when Master Frezia returns, you don't want to greet him with tears, do you?"

It took a bit but Gohan finally looked up rubbing his face furiously to rid the redness. He glared at the hovering computer a bit softer then he had been before and muttered, "What do you want?"

"I am here to deliver a message-"

"Agh," Gohan moaned turning away. "Not another one. Can't they get a hint? I don't want to join the stupid Ginyu force. I just want to stay with Master Frezia. I don't want anything to do with those... those freaks!"

Gohan retaliated his anger by punching hard into his pillow. He only succeeded in covering the room with bit of feathers. Gohan let out a irritable sign, blowing one away that got dangerously close to his face.

"But sir. They are going to Namek," The computer piped.

"Why do I care?" Gohan huffed rubbing his bare arms absentmindedly.

It was rather cold in the small room. He leapt from his bed landing on the frigid steel floor. His naked feet ached with cold as he raced to the heating unit. Gohan tried to block out the robot's blabbing as he twisted the knob to a reasonable degree.

"But Master Frezia is on Namek. You said you wished to be with him. Who knows how long it will take him to get back," The computer explained catching Gohan's interest suddenly.

"So you are saying," Gohan muttered. "That I could go to this place and help Master Frezia with the supposed dragon balls."

"Yes."

"But," Gohan hissed scrunching up his face in confusion. "I remember how awful Vegeta was about those dumb things. Why would I want to get in the middle of that?"

"Because," The computer whispered sinisterly. "Vegeta is an outlaw now. You can fight him."

"It's not enough," Gohan pouted. "I am not fighting Vegeta over something so stupid."

"The dragon balls grant wishes sire."

"That's just a fable. And even if they did, whose to say that Frezia would let me have one of them."

"You know very well of Frezia's wish for immortality and strength. That is two wishes. The dragon grants three. You can use the last wish to find the truth of you parents. This is you chance. All of your answers are on Namek," The computer smiled printing out a small form. "All you have to do is sign…"

Gohan stared down at the form thoughtfully and then scribbled his name on the line.

* * *

  
**G**ohan didn't even talk to the Ginyu force when he walked into the loading bay. He knew they were satisfied by the looks of triumph on their faces. He felt suddenly rather small as he opened a pod and ducked inside. He always hated these dumb things. They were so cramp and dark. Plus they brought some rather painful memories that Gohan preferred not to recall.

The seat was stiff as Gohan leaned back into it. He pulled his knees to his chest after the seat belt slipped over his tiny body. He hated this more then anything in the world and tried at all possible for other means of transportation.

Captian Ginyu's face came on the transparent screen in front of him. Gohan glared at it in loathing knowing quite well the man could see him too.

"Sound off," Captian Ginyu shouted before shouted roll.

Gohan didn't answer when his name was called but they didn't repeat it. In fact, Gohan couldn't answer even if he wanted too. He was becoming rather violently sick to the stomach. Gohan closed his eyes hoping for the pain to go away. But it just got worse. His heart thudded against his ribs as the pod launched roughly into space. And when the time came for hyper-sleep, Gohan was the last out…

* * *

**G**ohan screamed out the ship crash landed without warning. The ship systems had forgotten to wake him and had made a rather sloppy landing. Gohan held tightly to the chair listening to the earth about him erupt with the crash. Finally the ship stopped skidding and Gohan kicked opened the partially melted door.

Gohan got out of his ship noticing the Ginyu force staring bewildered at him. Obviously, they had thought his system failure and crash landed could have left him wounded somewhat but he was quite fine. Gohan couldn't help but wonder if they tried to the rig the ship to do such a thing. He was disgusted at such a tactic so he tried not to think that even they would stoop so low.

"Frezia is waiting for our arrival at his ship. Then we head out against the rebels," Captian Ginyu shouted to the group. "Follow, don't drag or you'll be shot out of the sky."

Gohan was used to such a order. He also knew they weren't kidding. He had been hammered upon several times when he was younger on the space station. Perhaps that was why his speed had increased so drastically. He took off next to the other Ginyus. He could see Frezia in the distance on the perch of his ship. He looked happy to see Gohan with them…

* * *

  
**"G**inyu Force?" Goku repeated. "Who are they?"

Vegeta had just returned from a two day disappearance. He said he was trying to find some more information about Frezia's luck on the dragon balls but Goku had a sneaky suspicion he just wanted to get away from Bulma.

"A powerful alien army," Vegeta muttered getting the information of their arrival off of some surviving locals. "They're the strongest in the galaxy. We better hurry up and collect the balls before it comes to us fighting them."

"An army, huh?" Bulma smiled snobbishly. "Goku's defeated one of those before."

"I know all these warriors. They all have abilities Kakarot is sure not to be aware of," Vegeta snorted. "He won't stand a chance."

"Shows how much you know."

"What did you say, woman?!"

"Oh go shove your head down a toilet!"

"Ginyu force," Goku smiled ignoring the two having a verbal battle behind him. "I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

  
**"Y**ou are to bring the Dragon balls to me. Bring me Vegeta alive. But you can do what you want with the rest of them," Frezia announced.

"Yes sir," All the Ginyu force members saluted expect for Gohan who was a tad late.

"Ummm sire?" Gohan asked. "Why do you want Vegeta alive?"

"For my purposes, Gohan," Frezia smiled calmly. "Don't let it worry you."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	6. The Fifth Member

**Chapter Six: **The Fifth Member

**A **sudden pain overtook with Gohan as he flew over the sloping hills of Namek below them. Whoever had been foolish enough to team up with Vegeta was certain to face definite doom in a few minutes. No doubt from the fists of the men about him. But the thought pinched into his skin… Would Gohan be one to join in the slaughtering? Some faceless aliens didn't seem so dangerous to Gohan but with faces… with voices and minds… to know that enough blood spilled would send them away forever. Gohan couldn't take the pressure. It took away the air he inhaled and then shoved it roughly down his throat after practically suffocating him.

The words of Frezia still haunted over Gohan's apt mind. He had reason to keep Vegeta alive. Did he have reasons to keep Gohan alive as well? It made Gohan slightly nauseous at such a thought. The mere reality of that felt like there was a box surrounding him refusing to break. How could he have been blinded to such treatment? What happened when the reason to keep him alive faded?

"Now where could those rascals be?" Captian Ginyu spoke suddenly breaking Gohan's troubled thoughts.

Gohan cast a awkward side smile over at the 'leader' of the group. He found it rather impossible to comprehend that the best warriors still hadn't learned to sense the energy of their foes. Gohan felt he had known that forever… Perhaps he had? It was a talent he kept hidden for awhile. But showing off would keep his mind off of those disturbing thoughts.

"Up ahead to the east," Gohan said simply. "You veer in that direction and they will surely sense you, so I suggest you try masking your energy."

The spurt of his voice in the whistling wind startled the Ginyu force slightly. Captian Ginyu did as was told immediately astounding Gohan. Gohan didn't think that he was that influential on the group. He did not speak again afraid of the power he held over them… He didn't want it to get to _their heads_.

**

* * *

**  
**G**oku nearly jumped at sensing the enormous powers nearing. They vanished into the air quite suddenly leaving a slight ringing in the air of foreboding. He closed his eyes retracing the energy in his mind. The levels were what he expected them to be. He knew he had a certain advantage over all of them. Only four… But didn't Vegeta say there was five? Goku shrugged it off thinking he must have been mistaken.

"We are going to have some company," Goku muttered over to Bulma and Vegeta who were still at each other's throats.

The two fell silent instantly. Bulma quickly slunk for shelter in their space ship as Krillen and Vegeta drew to Goku's side. Goku cast a side smirk to the Sayian Prince.

"You willing to fight your own comrades?"

"More then willing," Vegeta laughed sinisterly.

"Vegeta, you are so twisted," Krillen sighed sadly shaking his head.

"You haven't met these guys."

**

* * *

**  
**T**he wind blew against them as they landed on the spacious clearing. Gohan blinked against the sun as he spotted the shadowy figures approach their group. Three. Three strong warriors. Gohan turned to face them directly. Suddenly, Gohan found himself alone… Everything else in the world faded as he spotted the middle figure emerged from the blinding sunlight. The hidden face… in his dreams.

Gohan held his breath and took a hesitant step backwards. It couldn't be. The man's kindly eyes met with Gohan's. They were empty… Where should be the reflection of his soul was nothing. Strangely, something surfaced there… Guilt? Gohan couldn't interpret it like he normally could. In the reflection he saw himself. All his life flashing about him… all a lie.

Gohan grasped his chest and began panting heavily. His reality spun back into normal pace. The field was empty…

"Are they coming yet, Gohan?" Captian Ginyu asked.

Gohan closed his eyes sensing their energy just a few yards away. They hadn't even broke into their sight yet. What was that vision? What was coming?

**

* * *

**  
**G**oku paused feeling a strange bout of nausea slip over him. He shook it off, immediately sensing their foes. He nodded to Vegeta and Krillen as they headed down slowly towards the group that was patiently waiting for them.

They came into sight, appearing to be everything Goku imagined an alien to appear as. Extra eyes, strangely colored skin, and horns. Defiantly, a TV show type monster. They all appeared to be weak fighters except for the one in the center with the huge horns. Goku could sense a large amount of energy surging from him. Goku looked over to see Krillen sweating slightly. He had no reason to be too afraid. He could beat up a great many of them. Lastly Goku gazed at Vegeta whose gaze was else where. He seemed greatly worried and had his eyes straight on the smallest of the group whom Goku had not noticed at first.

"Go home, boy," Vegeta snapped at the boy. "This is not your fight."

"I see you're your cheery self, Vegeta," The child remarked coldly.

Goku noted that the boy seemed smart for someone his age. He appeared human which was even more startling to Goku. He was expecting at least fangs but the boy's mouth was filled with normally shaped teeth. His eyes flashed in Goku's way disquieting him. Goku felt as though he couldn't keep his thoughts hidden from this child.

"He's human?" Krillen muttered slightly taken aback.

"Sayian," Vegeta snapped careful to keep his voice low. "A prodigy under Frezia. He is a talented fighter."

* * *

**G**ohan couldn't hear what they were talking about but he didn't really care. He didn't feel like butting in and asking anyway. Gohan did have some manners. Even if they were in low supply. But the rest of the Ginyu force were less fortunate. They started up their little dance routine making Gohan go slightly crimson in the cheeks. They each introduce themselves causing the two unknown fighters to gawk in confusion. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. Gohan wished he was on the other team suddenly feeling utterly ashamed of the side he was on.

* * *

**"I**s he mute? ( "He just spoke awhile ago, Goku…" Krillen murmured.)" Goku asked in confusion towards Gohan when Gohan made no attempt to introduce himself.

"No." Gohan spat, "I just have dignity."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	7. Which Side Holds Promise?

The Day Dreams Died

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

Author's Note: Ah. Well, Heck has frozen over hasn't it? Been so cold I don't blame it. ^^;;

[Apathy et Oblivion]- Love at first read? I like that! ^^ Thanks so much!

[AnimeKris]- I know. Don't I?

[Lokia]- Eeps! Don't cry! ^^;; Don't worry about it. It will get… uh… never mind! ^^ Read ummm… no, well… read SR! That's happy… wait…I think…

[gohans-girl]- You won't believe how often I have gotten that…

[Frying Pan Of DOOM]- Oh man. If I had a list then you would be on it, trust me. But my email sucks. I'm so sorry. ^^;;

[Twain-Faces]- Nice to here from you again. Where have you been? ^^ I'll try to refrain from asking the question you know I'll ask. You know, something along the lines of *cough* update *cough*.

[Professor Authordude]- Don't we just wish? ^^

[Anime-fan Meepa]- Awe. I'm sorry! ^^;;

Thanks to anyone else who reviewed. You know me. Too lazy to reply to all of them! Besides you want more story right?

Last Time On Triple D-

Only four… But didn't Vegeta say there was five?

"Go home, boy." 

"I see you're your cheery self, Vegeta." 

~*~Chapter 6~*~

Krillen dashed through the pelting rain with his jacket to shield his bald head. The rain had somehow sprouted out of nowhere, seeming as if the sun had only been relaxing on the horizon hours before. His feet were sinking into the mud as he ran making it difficult to keep his balance. He stumbled over to his destination. A small grove of trees that withdrew to a opened cliff. A sort of thorn on the landscape seeming to protrude like a zit on the earth's surface. Goku's favorite place to sit with Gohan. 

At one point of time, it had been filled with wild flowers covering up it's blunt surface. But the floods lately had washed the happiness away. It was as if the earth realized who was amiss. The view was still as breathtaking as always but yet not as satisfying without the giggling of Goku's eldest son when 'Mr. Caterpillar' crawled up his arm.

It was one thing to have a miscarriage. But to have had the child for two blissful years… and then this empty silence replace him. 

                'Kami, let this next child of theirs make them forget.' Krillen had prayed constantly.

But his prays seemed ignored. Despite the fact, that the dragon balls were only days from being called, Goku still appeared vacant of all soul.

Krillen made his ascent up to the perch that Goku rested upon. The young man had his legs swung over the steep precipice and was staring transfixed at the abyss below him. His eyes startled Krillen with their eerie despair gaze. He didn't make in notation that his best friend had sat down until Krillen opened his mouth to speak,

                "Go home, Krillen."

It was clear, unmarked with the choked tears that had often coated his throat. The statement was one that most wouldn't question but yet Krillen was obligated as a friend to figure out why Goku wanted to banish him from his sight. 

"Goku… Let me help you?"

"What can you do?" Goku remarked.

                 It sounded just like any normal question. Almost as if he was amused by Krillen's eagerness to help Goku out for a change. He kept his eyes on the bottom of the cliff. He looked like he longed to explore it's sharp entrails.

                "I can help you. Please. You can't still be worked up about Gohan…"

Goku didn't answer the question. He just continued to stare.

                "Goku, please look at me."

He didn't.

                "You have a wife and soon another son. Try and focus on that. Yes, Gohan is gone but you have a life to continue. We will wish Gohan back."

                "No." Goku spat suddenly, "No, you won't."

                "What do you mean?" Krillen muttered curiously, "Of course we will?"

                "No." Goku shook his head, "Another Sayian is coming. He'll come before we can make the wish. We need to save the Dragon Balls for life that is important to restore."

Krillen started at Goku in utter shock. How could he sense someone so far away was drawing near. It seemed rather hard to comprehend.

                "Are you sure."

                "Yes." Goku lifted his head a bit, "Gawd, it's gonna happen all over again."

                "Goku, don't think like that." Krillen whispered grabbing his friend's arm, "What happened to Gohan was… an accident. Nothing more or less. Please try to put it in the past-"

                "No!" Goku spat shaking Krillen off roughly, "I won't forget. I can't."

Tears made their way out of his dark eyes splashing down his burning cheeks. He cringed at the idea of forgetting his son's death. As if the prospect of that would lead to the end of the world. 

                "Why are you up here, Goku." Krillen asked softly hoping to draw Goku away from the edge.

                "I was preparing to jump." Goku answered honestly. 

Krillen suspected that but he had forgotten how truthful Goku was. It stabbed his heart sharply. Goku didn't even try to somewhat block the pain of what he uttered. He just said it as if it were nothing. 

                "What made you stop?" Krillen inquired hoping the answer would not push Goku over.

Goku smiled for perhaps the first in months. He turned to face his bald headed companion and answered,

                "Because I knew it would hurt."

Goku and Krillen laughed softly in a way to mask the unnerving of how that was the only wall pushing Goku back. Needles and Goku didn't mix. Perhaps sharp rocks looking like needles would be the same way on him.

                "I have a new son coming." Goku spoke suddenly, "He'll be a handful for Chichi. I'd rather not leave her… again."

                "Thank Kami, you have a bit of sense, Goku." Krillen joshed patting Goku on the back.

                "Yeah. But you know what, Krill?" Goku smiled tenderly as he drew his legs back onto the ground.

                "What, Goku?"

                "If I did jump…" Goku muttered trying to block the image away, "I wouldn't want to face Gohan. I mean, he would want to know why his daddy had come up… I know… I know he wouldn't like a genuine answer to that."

                "You're right, Goku." Krillen nodded, "But you know what?"

                "What?"

                "You can tell him after we kick this Sayian's butt."

                "If not sooner…"

**----------------**

                'I haven't come this far… To fail.' Krillen thought as he stared at the menacing fighters, 'Goku needs this. He needs Gohan back.'

                "So who will die first?" Captian Ginyu smirked staring, of course, at Vegeta first.

Vegeta was about to step forward when Krillen volunteered himself by striding in front of the sayian prince. His eyes were fill with a strange sort of determination. Gohan was rather curious of the bald earthling. His image was not that of sharp distant feeling of a stranger but rather of a warm feeling as a equal. Of someone he had met briefly before. Earth. Gohan hid his mixed feeling from the people about him by masking it with a vacant expression of someone extremely bored. Inside he was struggling with the word earth. It was a vague and rather blunt word. Roughly in a more universal code it meant home. But the complexities of the word were lost to him. It seemed there was more to it's name. Earth did exist. The place where butterflies were. The place of his dreams. He gazed steadily at the bald man. What caused him to stray from such a heavenly place.

"You fight him." Captian Ginyu spat suddenly nodding to Gohan.

Gohan nearly fell over in shock. He didn't quite understand the meaning of Captian Ginyu's order. Didn't he want Vegeta? He would surely want to save the strongest for the hardest fighter… that other man looked quite hard. Much harder then Captian Ginyu could handle. Perhaps he was just dumb to his ego. 

He didn't want to cause too much attention to arouse about him. He would rather just get the work over with. The bald man seemed to sag a bit with relief as Gohan stepped forward to fight. He was assuming way to soon in the battle…

**----------------**

'Why does he look so familiar?' Goku shouted inside his mind, 'Why do I recognize that kid's face? Did I know him somehow before… No. That can't be possible. He is much too young to have survived from the explosion of Vegeta-sei. Then he must have been bred a different way…'

The child glanced his way suddenly silencing Goku's thoughts temporally. Goku wondered if the child was intentionally doing that…

"No, Krillen. Sit this one out-" Goku began.  
                "I can handle myself." Krillen answered stubbornly, "I'm not so pathetic to get bullied by a kid."

"You're arrogant if you think this battle will be easy." Vegeta hissed under his breath, "But go ahead. It's better to go while you think you have a chance."

Krillen overlooked Vegeta's warning with a wave of his hand. He smiled at Gohan pleasantly as the child gave back a wry smirk. There was a certain calm feeling about the child. Krillen didn't feel in any danger. He knew that the appearance of the child was one that would make a grandmother coo with giddiness. He was a rather cute boy reaching to maybe 9 or 8 years. Goten might even have a hard time matching up. 

"Hey. What's your name, kid?" Krillen asked.

He didn't answer. His smile faded into a look of puzzlement.

                "You have a name, don't you?"

                "Yes." He answered, "But why would you ask me?"

                "I… Iunno really." Krillen shrugged, "Conversational purposes?"

                "But I'm here to kill you." The child muttered in a flat tone, "And you're gonna try to kill me…"

                "Doesn't mean we can't get acquainted." Krillen shrugged, "I'm Krillen."

                "What are you doing, baldy?" Vegeta spat, "Why are you making friends with the enemy?"

                'He doesn't have to be a enemy.' Krillen thought to himself, 'And this kid, by looking at him, doesn't want to be.'

**----------------**

Krillen's hand was held out to Gohan ready for his fingers to be wrapped out with Gohan's own. He longed to place his hand there but he was still too confused. This bald man, Krillen as he said, was trying to befuddle him to join their side. Gohan knew this but yet he didn't feel as if he were being tricked. It was more like Krillen was offering a spot on their side to him. All Gohan could do was stare at him and then at the other man. 

'Yes. You could do this, Gohan. You can leave all that hurt behind…'

**Wait. What am I thinking? **Gohan shook his head, **I am loyal to Frezia. I can't let these goons confuse me.**

He stared down at Krillen's hand again. He was taunting him like a piece of candy might. He looked up into Krillen's kind face. Just because he was going to fight him didn't mean that they couldn't respect each other. Gohan took Krillen's hand with a faint smile,

                "I'm Gohan."

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Muhahaha! Goku's and Krillen's reactions are gonna be rich. If you haven't noticed, Vegeta has been trying to keep Gohan from revealing his name… So he isn't so happy in the next chapter. ^^ But don't worry. You'll get your Gohan vs. Goku. I have a way of making the tides turn…


	8. Going Too Far

The Day Dreams Died

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

Author's Note: Well, another wait but I hope your Friday a bit more enjoyable with this update! I am now putting the answer to my reviews at the bottom of the chapter. I find it easier that way! ^^

Last Time On Triple D-

                "I was preparing to jump." 

.

"You fight him." 

"Hey. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Krillen."

                "I'm Gohan."

~*~Chapter 7~*~

Krillen's face went pale quite suddenly. Gohan was suddenly quite aware of his strong grip as he gawked at Gohan. Gohan cocked his head and asked,

                "What's wrong?"

Krillen began to sweat. He pulled away from Gohan still looking at the boy as if he had seen a ghost. He bit his lip and whispered hoarsely,

                "Come again?"

                "What-"

                "No. Your name." Krillen gulped, now backing away, "It's Golan or something?"

                "Gohan." Gohan nodded stumped by his bizarre reaction.

Krillen glanced over to the other man in the group who was not fairing any better. The man was paler then Krillen and was fixing Gohan with a strange stare. Finally, Krillen turned back to Gohan just as the other man passed out. 

                "Is he okay?" Gohan muttered as Vegeta looked the man over.

                "Fine." Vegeta snapped irritably.

                "What is everyone's problem?" Gohan spat growing aggravated by everyone's response to his name.

                "It's nothing." Krillen coughed strangely, "We thought you were… not that you are… What I mean to say is…"

                "Argh." Gohan huffed glaring over at the just as stumped Ginyu Force, "Tell them my name is Gohan!"

                "His name is Gohan." Captain Ginyu murmured.

                "See." Gohan snapped whirling back on Krillen, "What is the big deal?"

Krillen put on a great big smile and rubbed the back of neck sheepishly,

                "Glad just to see you are alive, I guess." 

                "What?" Gohan retorted, "Did you know me before?"

                "Uh…" Krillen looked over to Goku's silent form, "N-no."

                "Enough of this!" Jeice snapped, "Take care of that bald earthling, Gohan. We don't have time for guessing games."

**----------------**

Goku felt everything break at that name. Everything made sense and yet it didn't. All he could do was stare at the boy's face. It was him… but it wasn't Gohan. Not the Gohan that he had raised anyway. 

The son he remembered had a soft round face with bright shining eyes not much unlike his own. His truffle of his hair was just enough to cover his tiny head. And his hands were so much smaller. He barely came up to Goku's knees and that's where he liked to cling. 

This child… he was much older then two. He came to waist height looking as if he was making the best of his size. His dark hair was much longer but cut in almost exactly the same curve as Goku's. It was a bit shorter and more jagged then that of Goku's own. His hands were strong but still rather small. Gohan's face was still slightly round but his cheeks were not a rosy as they used to appear. His eyes were dark and cold filling Goku with a sort of distant uncomfortable sensation. He didn't seem as if he were suffering, judging on how warm hearted he still seemed. But yet, there was something greatly troubling the child… 

Before Goku knew it, his mind grew dark. He didn't know how long he was out. When he opened his eyes, his face focused in on a greatly angered sayian prince. 

"Pleasant dreams?" Vegeta spat uncaringly.

He offered his hand and pulled Goku roughly to his feet. Goku's head was spinning uncontrollably but he was still able to tell how much he missed. 

                "Enough of this!" A red skinned alien snapped, "Take care of that bald earthling, Gohan. We don't have time for guessing games."

Goku watched Gohan's expression closely almost able to read the young boy's thoughts. He's annoyed by the Ginyu Force. Well, who wouldn't be? Although Goku found them rather funny. Gohan seemed to be trying to prevent himself from snapping as he answered,

                "I know." He answered, "I just want to know-"

                "Are you part of the Ginyu Force or not?" The horned man snapped that Goku guessed was the leader, "It is your job to take care to these guys-"

                "I don't see you doing anything!" Gohan snapped harshly.

Captain Ginyu's face grew grave at that comeback. Goku could tell by the way Gohan started gnawing on his tongue, he had said too much. 

                "Do you want me to report to Frezia of you not cooperating?" Captian Ginyu spat, "I assume he will not be too pleased of your unwillingness to dispose of these aliens."

                "No sir. He would not be, sir."

                "Good. Now go. Before I consider it a priority to give him a call."

**----------------**

                Gohan gazed over at Krillen who was still slightly dazed. It was the perfect opportunity to attack,

                "I'm sorry." Gohan muttered catching Krillen's attention.

Gohan charged with his fist ready. Krillen just barely parried it with the reflex of his left arm. Gohan spun about gracefully and jabbed his elbow harshly into Krillen's gut. Before Krillen could fully acknowledge his pain, Gohan shot up his hand catching Krillen in the face as he bent forward. Gohan heard the cry of the opponent indicating the summon for his next move. His spun around with his right leg ready. He did a round house kick catching Krillen sharply in the side. Krillen skidded across the ground limply coming dangerously close to a steep ditch in the earth.

                Gohan heard Jeice and the others cheer but it didn't lift Gohan's spirits. For some reason, he felt awful for giving so little mercy to the earthling. He felt like a …a bad guy.

Gohan heard the strangled cry of that man. He didn't like it when he beat Krillen up. Of course he didn't… but it was more then that. It was like that man felt… felt bad that Gohan was the one doing the beating. Gohan couldn't quite explain it even to himself. It was strange. Gohan cast a glare at the man warning him not to interfere and the gaze he got back was full a malice,

                "Gohan! Stop it now!" The man spat.

Gohan smirked at his firmness. What a strange alien he was, 

                "What? You my father or something?" Gohan mocked.

The man flinched. Gohan didn't care why. These earthlings were so weird. He didn't want to take anymore time to figure out why. He had a mission to fulfill.

                "Well," Gohan snapped turning to the rest of the Ginyu force, "Someone take the other two!"

                "Jeice and Raikom!" Captain Ginyu ordered, "Pick which one you want. Go!"

Gohan watched momentarily as Raikom went after Vegeta beating Jeice to the prize. Jeice glumly took the other man who was still glaring at Gohan. Gohan shook his gaze off. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment…

**----------------**

Krillen lifted himself up just to catch sight of Gohan's boots. He groaned forlornly and scrambled up to his knees just as Gohan forced his foot into his chest. Krillen tumbled down the slope roughly just able to get a glimpse of Gohan coming after him. Gohan had his hands out in front of him and was sliding pro-like down the slope not much unlike those snowboarders on the tube. Needless to say, Krillen was impressed and hurting greatly.

                Krillen finally stumbled to a halt, hacking up some small amounts of saliva tinted with blood. Gohan landed at his side with a neutral expression on his face. 

                Krillen knew this was it. He closed his eyes and muttered,

                "Make it quick."

                "Shut up." Gohan spat softly forcing Krillen's chin up with his small hands, "I'm not going to kill you."

                "You're not?" Krillen muttered in shock.

                'Not get too happy." Gohan snapped flushing slightly, "I'm not into the killing thing. Look, are you good at acting?"

                "Uh… Yeah I guess so." 

                "Good." Gohan nodded, "Scream real loud. We need to make it convincing. Then you need to hightail it to someplace safe till the battle's over."

                "Why are you doing this?" Krillen asked curiously as Gohan rose to leave.

                "I… I really don't know."

**----------------**

Goku turned instantly at the sound of Krillen's blood curdling scream. His blood ran cold, nearly making him forget that he was fighting Jeice. He glanced the way Krillen had been watching it all go up in flames. Gohan emerged from the rubble, unscathed, with a smug look of triumph on his face. Goku felt his heart stop. Tears ran down his cheeks as the nightmare continued to replay only Gohan emerging from the smoke and ashes…

                "NO!" Goku screamed abandoning his battle with Jeice.

He charged full out on Gohan unleashing his fist into Gohan's face. Gohan was too startled by his anger to stop it. He went skidding across the rough soil on his back tearing up his outfit. A small amount of blood drizzled from the corner of his lips as he climbed back to his feet. Goku stood panting on the spot, glaring vindictively at his 'son'. 

Everyone stopped to watch as the tension rose in the air. Vegeta was glaring down at Gohan's backside from the air in which he was battling. He smiled softly at Gohan's clever trick as he spotted the ki of Krillen heading off to Guru's palace. Too bad Goku was too quick to judge before attacking…

               Jeice drew to Gohan's side as help but Gohan waved him off. Gohan's gaze met evenly with Goku's.

                "You have a problem with me, old man?"

                "You bet I do." Goku smirked his eyes, glinting with hatred.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Told you I had a way of making tides turn. Hmm. Was I right? Isn't Guru the fat father namekian dude? Oh well. You know who I am talking about right? Now onto your responses!

[GohanSJ3]- So what did you think of Goku's reaction? You like it? ^^

[ShadowPhoenix]- You and a 100 other people. –points to graveyard- ^^ I guess I took too long!

[Professor Authordude]- *Blink* Ya think so? *Blink*

[ssjGoten]- Hate who? Thanks for so many I-love-it's!

[Vegetaztwin]- Well, if they are trying to save Gohan… They are not doing a good job of it. ^^

[AnmieKris]- 0.0 You hate me? ^^ Well, you will really hate me now, huh? 

[Rarity88]- -takes the award- I'd like to thank my doggie 'Goten' and ummm… My reviewers, I guess… ^^ naa! I luv you guys! Thank you! –gives reviewers awards-

[Kirbmasterx]- Why would you want to continue reading it if I didn't kill you with my cliffhangers?

[Gohan-luver-much]- Ah! Don't do that! You'll become a Krillen! (My Sister: Oh! The horror!) *takes out permanent marker* How many dots does Krillen have? (My sister: Was it six? Yeah. It's six!) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! *makes dots on Gohan-luver- much's picture* See? The horror!

[Lokia]- I would tell ya. But I really have no idea.

[Samara-chan]- Doesn't get much better…

[gohans-girl]- Gohan vs. Goku coming right up! Next time on Triple D! ^^

[Tash] [Jadesaber]- Tankies!

[Twain-Faces]- Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! ^^

[Silver Angel]- Ahhh! *runs away from the possessed frying pan*

[Cat] [SwomeSwan]- update for ya!

Thanks so much! All who reviewed! If I didn't mention you, I'm sorry! ^^;;


	9. Gohan's Defeat

The Day Dreams Died

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I last updated here. You probably don't even remember what you reviewed so… I hope it's okay if I skip replying to them this time. I'll just thank you all. You all know who you are anyway. ^^

            Another thing is that I got a complaint about the LAST TIME ON TRIPLE D. That it took up way to much space and they didn't like it anyway. So… I'll stop doing that and instead put up NEXT TIME ON TRIPLE D! How about that, folks?

                 Gohan took a hesitant step away from the man as his anger continued to build into a unbelievable power. This alien was more bizarre then anything Gohan had ever see. His power was well beyond that of his companions. Beyond that of Vegeta. Why did he let them tag along with him if he could easily take out the empire…

                'Frezia's stronger.' Gohan told himself confidently, 'Frezia's stronger then any filthy rebel. A naive one anyway.'

                "You have a lot of power." Gohan muttered, "But you are blinded from the obvious. That will bring about your downfall."

                "Don't tell me how to fight, Gohan!" Goku hissed his anger building even higher, "What the heck happened to you?!"

                "Happened to me?" Gohan repeated in incomprehension, "What are you blabbering now?"

Goku gritted his teeth as his power enflamed his body. The ground slowly caved in from the weight of his power giving Gohan quite a scare. The boy stumbled back, flabbergasted by the gargantuan increase in the man's ki. 

Krillen's death was so unpredictable. Perhaps Krillen couldn't defend himself properly because he thought Gohan as a friend. It wasn't the same boy. This person… Was far from being the boy that Goku remembered raising. His son would never murdered someone… or would he? Goku stopped, his incline in strength paused as if it were holding it's breath.

Goku had never truly got to know Gohan enough to know how the child was. He was far too young when he died to have molded his morals into that of his parents yet. Goku's heart was pounding with his icy blood. He couldn't accept this. It wasn't possible. Gohan was dead. This was just a look alike child used to throw him off his course. The child would have to die… He was a enemy.

**----------------**

Gohan held his ground bravely as Goku leapt out in the first attack. The man's fists lashed out skimming past his ears as he dodged. His ears were ringing with the near hit as Gohan avoided the second fist. His whole being was absorbed in creating shield about his vulnerable points. Goku knew them. He was constantly aiming for them without any sign of holding back. 

Gohan longed to tell the man that he was being stupid. Krillen was well and far away from the fight now. But to tell him would mean certain punishment for the boy. He would have to take the shame of becoming a outcast. A rebel like Vegeta. Just because he had not the courage to kill a earthling. It was beyond shameful. It was pathetic…

**----------------**

Goku was hard to parry off. His fist were as hard and cold as steel. They cut through his defenses leaving nothing behind. There was only room for the kicks and punches, that Goku implemented, to smash through. Bruises were starting to rise on Gohan's arms from the painful endurance they were being put through. 

His eyes darted back and forth trying to find some sort of opening he could thrust an offense into. But the man seemed seamless in his onslaught. It scared Gohan. So much that he lost his concentration, leaving himself wide open to a attack to his left side. 

Gohan realized it too late, just to cry out in trepidation as the front of Goku's ankle smashed just above Gohan's hips. Gohan gripped his pained side as the unmerciful opponent slammed the boy cruelly to the ground. Gohan rolled out of the way just as a foot slammed into the ground where his head had once been. 

The foot didn't stop it's assault; ripping through the earth to Gohan's chest. Gohan blocked the vicious kick with his arms only to be hurled slightly off the ground and backwards through the air. He landed harshly, rolling numbly across the earth until his tumble was stopped by a large stone planted into the soil. 

Gohan pressed upwards just become face to face with the humming ball of energy radiating from the man's fist. Gohan's eyes widened in shock, knowing only too well what sort of pain it would deliver him if it made contact. 

                A sort of desperate cry filled Gohan. He lunged out at Goku hoping to send the ball off target. But his fist skimmed so slightly left of the man's face. Gohan knew his aim was on but his fist seemed possessed by a force stronger then his mind. His muscles reacted to this and twisted his hands away from his opponent. Goku released the blast strait into Gohan's chest…

**----------------**

                Gohan let a haunted scream that rushed to his ears like an echo. He went hurling backwards across the earth without any sign of stop. His mind numb with the pain, Gohan couldn't resister anything about him. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. Gohan felt rocks and dirt biting out at his flesh with the wind. But his eyes remained tightly clamped. His back collided cruelly with a stone wall. His body hung there for a split second, taking in the blow, then tipped forward. Gohan fell face first into the earth on the verge of consciousness. His breathing was deathly hallow as he sputtered on the gritty dirt. He dared not move, knowing he was beyond defeated. He was practically dead. 

                Gohan still couldn't comprehend the whole thing either. He clearly was stronger then this earthling yet Goku's rage fortified him. It was hard to grasp as so was the disobedience of his body. 

                Someone lifted Gohan roughly by his neck. Gohan limply complied without much choice. He squinted against the seemingly brighter lights of the stars here. The dark face of Goku shown before him. One rebel. He would die to one dumb rebel that's anger was even properly directed. Seemed silly.

                His hand squeezed tighter and Gohan still stared blankly at him. Finally Gohan smiled softly and whispered,

                "Baka."

                "You killed my best friend." Goku hissed applying more pressure, "You deserve to die."

Gohan flinched, gripped the man's wrist weakly as if to lessen the strain. He still manage to muttered,

                "It's a shame… that you did all this for nothing." Gohan sputtered, "Krillen, is it? He'll be upset."

                "What? For taking revenge?" Goku hissed coldly.

Gohan said nothing finding his thoughts starting to cloud. He gazed at Goku with a tired stare as his grip on the man's wrist loosened. His mind registered only a few last words,

                "Ha. I got you…" 

                "Stop it, Kakarot!" A voice shouted, "Krillen's alive!"

Goku dropped Gohan in shock. The boy fell to his knees and then back upon the earth. He didn't stir after that. Goku's heart was pounding in his ears,

                "Nani?!"

Vegeta landed before the man with a grim expression on his face, 

                "The boy's a softy. He is strong but not sadistic." 

                "But…" Goku gasped looking from Gohan then to Vegeta, "I saw-"

                "Check. If you don't believe me." Vegeta snapped, "Do that ki thing of yours."

                Goku's face went pallid with disorientation. He gripped his chest and violently coughed. His breathing shorted in to gasps and he vomited upon the dirt before Vegeta. Vegeta turned up his gaze in disgust. 

                "I killed him…" Goku coughed.

                'He's only unconscious, you unconfident twit." Vegeta spat, "His ki may be lowered but you need to rely more on your sixth sense then your eyes."

               Goku looked up as Raikom made his sluggish way to his runaway opponent. Vegeta ignored the coming attacker and instead turned his attention to the boy. 

                "We need to move him out of the way…"

                "Why bother?"

Both Goku and Vegeta jumped at the voice. They turned to face Captian Ginyu. He was smiling a lot wider. The purple horned man held out a hand and charged up a ki blast,

                "Better just to finish him off. Easier to clean up that way." 

Goku was about to shout out in protest when a hand gripped the man's wrist,

                "Drop it." Vegeta hissed his index finger pressed into the temple of the alien's forehead, "Or you'll regret it."

Captian Ginyu lowered his hand slowly and Vegeta removed his finger hesitantly. Captain Ginyu cleared his throat loudly and announced,

                "This is going too slowly. Boys! Attack them all together now." 

                "Yes boss!" The remaining three team members replied.

                Vegeta and Goku backed up as the four of them charged. 

                "D*** it." Vegeta hissed, "I get Captian Ginyu alone."

                "Too late." Goku retorted taking off for the leader.

                "D*** showoff." Vegeta spat as the three left took their target.

**----------------**

Gohan stirred slightly…

"Dad…" He mouthed.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Next Time On Triple D-

Gohan's gotta get better… but will he give in? Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku have their own problems. Vegeta's fighting three members of the Ginyu force alone?! Or is he? And Goku gets a near taste of Captian Ginyu's special technique. All this next time on Triple D. Stay linked.^^ (Cute? I made it up all myself.)__


	10. Redemption

The Day Dreams Died

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

Author's Note: Holy cow! I haven't written here in ages!!! Well, technically I am supposed to be finishing my update in WBLW. But Writer's Block is pulling me down. My muses are running rampant because I'm too busy with the preparation of coming school to scold them. I only have Kenshin and he is only good at sword fights. (Kenshin: Sad but true.) So bear with me people. This might take awhile to get over. 

~*~Chapter 9~*~

Krillen withered. He felt the surge rupture through his short stubby body like a blow to the skull. His senses were flaring. Almost as if under the spell of powerful alcohol fumes. The shadows of the clashing ki ran over his clenched eyes like a silent black and white movie. Smells of sweat and blood rushed up his unprotected nostrils. Foreign emotions overran his heart, blinding his own inferior ones. He could feel… everything. 

Tears bled down his discolored cheeks at the pain. The pain of others; those that suffered. Then suddenly it all released; fading like a passing cloud. His body fell numb and limp to the cold ground. Gasping and dripping with cold perspiration, the monk curled himself into a tight ball and shook.

----------------

'So ye know now.'

Krillen rubbed his arms to remove some of the touch. The venom continued to curl into his veins with their inexorable after-effects. His eyes watering and mouth cracking with dry wrinkles, Krillen gazed up at the Namekian. Eyes possessed his blank face. They were without hate or love but instead having fear given from a tormented animal, or beaten child.

The large Namekian drew himself deeper in the containments of his rooted throne. His wrinkled face still pointed skyward. Each wrinkle seemed to waver slightly as he boldly attempted to articulate his will,

'You know… You now know Gohan. As you requested.'

"It… It was incredible," Krillen croaked through his arid throat, "Who can hold that much inside- Who can? How can he live such a lie?"

'Children learn to be wise in time.' 

"He was beaten!" Krillen protested, "I _felt_ him beaten. How can he… How can he think Frezia _cares_?!"

The great man seemed to sag in the mouth as he frowned. His eyes were calculating and distant; as if he were seeing into the mind that seemed so perplexing to the two of them. 

'Children also… cling to their teachers.'

Krillen paused with his mouth half open. He had planned to rant some more of Gohan's idiotic trust in the alien when the Namekian said that. All his thoughts ruptured into the logical thought the Namekian put across… Yes; children do cling to their teachers. He bowed his gaze shamefully. Subdued and misguided, Gohan was following the person that caught him when he fell, applauded when he spoke, christened him when he murdered. The bald monk shivered. One last question hovered up through his incomprehension.

"Why?"He sputtered, "Why would Frezia do that to him? Why not kill him?"

'Gohan is special. Why kill someone useful?'

"It's better then being a mindless slave that doesn't even realize that he's being maltreated!" Krillen sobbed, "Why doesn't the boy understand?"

'Has he ever been given anything else then this slavery?' 

Krillen considered this. Gohan knew no better. But yet, somehow he did. His conscience did not kill his Father's best friend; it held firm. Gohan _had_ said he had no idea why he was letting the bald companion go. Did he still remember Goku's morals? His mother's teachings? Could they still reach him?

"How do we save him?" Krillen asked miserably.

'Have faith.'

----------------

Vegeta fell back, breathing in the heavy rise of dust about them. His mind was ringing with warnings and orders. 

He couldn't think straight with all of this dust in the way. And not just that of the dying planet, but the dust in his mind as well. 

            He was trying to figure out that boy. His ill morals switching at random. His intentions cluttered and confusing. This child with no real extraordinary talent when they found him, that was befuddling even the Prince now. This boy laying several feet away, sheltered in the tall grasses that cloaked his being. Not only was this child proved remarkably loyal and prized by Frezia but he was also son to the rebel Earthling; the scum that Frezia had been trying to remove for quite some time now. 

Ironic.

            Vegeta's mouth curved into a smirk.

            This child, who should have been fighting to protect his father from the grip of Frezia, was tormenter's own right hand. But even with that much pressure and dedication; the child, he _still _refused to destroy the man he was ordered to kill. Were morals finally sinking in? Vegeta was sure he had seen the boy slaughter countless aside Frezia before. Innocents, much of them. Had he been too drunk off the glory of his master to comprehend the blood staining his hands? Was he now suddenly free from his suspicious amounts of emotional drugs to realize what pain he had caused?

            Or was it more? Did he _know_ this was his father, even if his mind had not comprehended it? Bonded by blood, even if not by memories?

            Either or, the child was very unsayian-like acting this way. He was raised by the best to be cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty. If it be any other Sayian before his father, Goku would have been dead in an instant. Probably would have been just as eager with an order to devour him, like the creatures that devour their own parents. 

But _Gohan_ bowed down. _He_ played the fool. Just like his father even at a million miles apart, he was an _idiot_. 

----------------

Gohan twitched under the power of a itching sneeze. His body was pounding with a throbbing ache, surging through each vein and muscle. The indents from not yet forgotten punches and kicks stabbed his lungs that pumped their oxygen feverishly. He struggled to take in air. It was so gritty and unfavorable, the body wanted to shut the mouth. _Give up_. But the energy to move a jaw down into a fixed position was too much to spare. _Concentrate on healing, on breathing, on living_. Heart still pumping. Blood still flowing. _Heal. Heal._

Gohan flexed his hand slightly, shifting the dirt beneath his fingers. They were quivering and turning blue. He needed to get blood flowing there. Oxygen. He needed to breathe deeper. _Work body! Work!_

Blood slipped soullessly from the pale chapped lips. Down it seeped to the uncaring planet; the harsh tumbling earth that lifted it's lips to the liquid. _Die. Die._ It whispered softly to the winds as they whipped the body with cold. The blood continued to circulate; trying to pump the oxygen through the dying heart, the tired limps, and unconscious mind. 

The limpid body convulsed with the undying impulse to survive. And then, slowly the body relaxed. The chapped and blue lips drew closer with just enough space for oxygen to slip through. His eyelids fluttered. His fingers twitched. His body tirelessly worked as he dreamed. _Get well. Alive. Stay alive._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi," A soft and smooth voice lifted, "My name's Krillen."

Krillen? The little boy's lips pursed in careful thought. He had heard that name somewhere before…

            "You remember Krillen, Gohan?" Another much deeper voice laughed, "He's my best friend from Muten-Roshi training."

            "The turtle guy?"

Laughter. A sweet and filling sound… Another sound? The soft tumbling of water clashing with a surface… something. Something like a beach, perhaps. A beach? Where had that name come from? He was sure he had never gone to a 'beach' before. 

            "He's so cute, Goku-san. Looks just like you…"

            "Smarter, perchance?"

            "Ow, Krillen. That was cruel."

Goku-san? Who was that?

            "Otousan? I'm hungry-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            "Tswah!" Jeice shouted as he lunged a rather deadly punch for Vegeta's skull.

Vegeta leaned to the left just as the punch leveled. There he was faced with a roundhouse kick directed by Berter. This was a bit harder to avoid. He ducked and the blow careened over his head; ruffling his hair. 

            He knew he couldn't keep up such a pace. While Jeice was easy to predict with his jerky and instinctive movements, Berter was crafty and aiming for where Vegeta fell. And then there was always Raikom, who came at the least predicable moments. His blows were near fatal and made one jumpy and too wary after defending themselves.

            Vegeta was becoming fatigued and battle worn already. His offence was sluggish. His defense was inadequate and ill-fated. Exhaustion was working it's way into his unwieldy body. It had been only a few minutes and already he was suffering from nasty bruises, cuts, and burns. 

            "Damn you, Kakarot." Vegeta hissed angrily.

He twisted his body back from a hastily aimed ki blast from Jeice. But lucklessly, Berter was there to greet him. His blue callous fist bit hard into the Sayian's back, warping the organs and bones inside. Spit splattered from the man's mouth as he buckled with the pain. It hung distastefully in the air with his waspish gasp. _I can't lose…_

A thigh collided with Vegeta's jaw jerking the man's head to the side with a excruciating crack. His head, still connected, swerved to see hard fists pound into his gut. Blood carried from his entrails to his mouth where they protruded their ugly heads. It ran down his chin in forked streams as he nose-dived into the land.

            The earth rumbled with the collision and then fell silent from vacant life. A broken man lay motionless in a great crater. His eyes still wide… His mouth still open.

            "Is he dead?" Jeice asked inquisitively.

            "Iunno," replied Raikom inanely.

----------------

            "Oh no." Krillen muttered in horror, "They got Vegeta too." 

The Namekian remained still as the Earthling rustled with panic. His queer emerald eyes watched the man intriguingly,

            'You need to return?'

            "I suppose," frowned the bald monk, "I'm not sure I'll be much help though."

Krillen began to pace, distressed by his lack of influence in these coming battles. The Namekian continued to follow his movement through his warm stare. His lined face creased with elevating lips. Leader smiled upon Monk. Monk's worries evaporated into mystification.

            'But you can help.'

            "How?" Krillen mused.

            'With a life line. With a healer.'

            "A healer?" Krillen repeated dully, "I- I don't know any healers."

            'I do.'

The great Namekian nodded his massive head into the darkness. As if by cue, a young rather stubby Namekian child trotted forth. His garments were tattered robes and appeared almost too big on the boy. The child bowed his head quickly, hiding most of his young face.

            "Konnichiwa." The boy sputtered, then attempted a small sarcastic comment, "Not that it means much nowadays."

Krillen would have thought the larger Namekian to be mad at such a remark, but instead he nodded humbly to the boy's observation.

            'This is my son and successor. Dende.'

----------------

            "Your friend is hurt." Captian Ginyu observed, "Do you not want to help him?"

Goku tried keeping his emotional mask in place but it was hard. His mind was pressed on the fleeting ki beneath his hovering feet. _Just stay alive. Stay alive._

            "Come now, Goku." The purple alien croaked, "I know you want to. I can wait."

            "So can he." Goku spat before he could stop himself.

His heart pounded painfully. Surely it wasn't _he_ who said such a thing? No. _He_… _He_ wanted to save Vegeta. But revenge…

            "Ah. Well, now two to worry about?" Captian Ginyu continued indifferently, "Vegeta and your son."

Goku flinched.

            "Oh. A soft spot, eh?" smiled the Captian, "It's not my fault, you know? I didn't force you to attack your son. You and he did that all your own."

            "He… He can't be my son." Goku grumbled, "Gohan died… years ago."

            "_Gohan_ was _found _years ago. In a beat up Sayian space pod. At least that's how the rumors go. We all reckoned he was a survivor from Vegeta-sei's destruction. Then again, a two year old couldn't possibly live in space that long. Especially in that beaten up pod."

            "_Gohan died!_" Goku shouted, "He _can't_ have made it to any space port. I _saw_ him blow up."

            "Did you now?" 

Goku's anger rose. He lunged snapping back the Ginyu's jaw. The battle proceed… with Ginyu's words still haunting the Earthling.

----------------

            "I'm tired of waiting." Jeice sneered powering a decent ki blast in his crimson palms, "He mocks us with his silence."

Jeice drew back, preparing to pitch the blast's deadly contents into the flesh below. None of the Ginyu's decided against it. All of them bored with wait.  

            Jeice swung forward just as a body hurled itself into his own. He tumbled clumsily through the humid air and allowed the orb of destruction to slip from his fingers. It plunged towards the ground and exploded with the contact of another orb. A orb of golden color. 

 Jeice impetuously swept the white strands of hair out of his red face that seemed unnaturally redder. The three of them stood in front of the fair skinned Earthling that glowed white with inscrutability. All three Ginyu's dropped their broad jaws in unison.

            "Dead…" They sputtered, "No way."

Krillen smiled at their naivety. He secretly thanked the little half-breed that did so. He eyed Vegeta below him and glanced over to the high grasses where Gohan's body lay hidden. 

            "Are you a ghost?" Raikom gulped.

Krillen snapped back to attention and smiled,

            "Hai." 

The Ginyu's, that were huddled close, shuttered and fumbled backwards in the air. Their colorful faces were suddenly very pallid and Krillen was rolling gleefully in the fear. 

            "Not just that." Krillen smirked, "I'm a vengeful one."

----------------

            _He's strong! _Captian Ginyu realized with a bout of terror, _Too strong. I… I can't beat him. I not even sure I could have beaten his son. Could he be- No. He can't be a Super Sayian. It's impossible. Even the concept of putting such a simple word of power before a race's name was inane. But putting it in front of the Sayians? Sayians were barbaric little monkeys, rampaging the galaxy with little direction or order. Like a bad plague that left as soon as it came. No way. No way could there be a plague that was worse._

            Goku drew back as the Captain paused his assault. He would attack if he felt the need. But Goku would not kill again today. He would not kill again, ever. Goku glared contemptuously at the violet fleshed warrior. His bare arms were flexed and ready. He waited; waited patiently for the onslaught to come again. 

            _He can't be a Super Sayian. Super Sayians are supposed to be ruthless and unmerciful. _The Captain coached himself, _This Earthling's flaw is his heart. His caring. He's a fool with a warrior's thirst and hunger. He could never be such a godly being. Never!_

            "Ha. Ha. Ha." Captian Ginyu laughed in relief, "You almost got me."

Goku cocked a eyebrow in amusement,

            "Nani?"

            "Super Sayian. Pah." The Captian continued, "Impractical and unfeasible. You got me going there. I almost believe your scam."

Goku remained silent, watching Ginyu with quiet wondering. The alien was looking slightly insane as he blubbered his cleverness of discovering a trap never placed.

"You see, Goku," blabbed Ginyu, "A Super Sayian is a fable told to keep their children in check and proud. And although I do admit you have some quite remarkable skills, you pale in comparison to the legend. _Emerging from the seas of woe and hate to avenge those lost._ First, you've lost no one, _yet_. And second, there are no seas on Namek. It's one great land mass with occasional lakes and ponds. It's unfulfilled."

Goku still remained motionless and wary. He eyed the Ginyu suspiciously. Surely this little speech was leading to something. 

They stared vigilantly at each other as the wind drifted past them. Their eyes twitched with the ruffle of garments or hair. Ginyu licked the purple blood off his lips apathetically as he glared at his opponent. Goku took no offense.

Suddenly, the Ginyu moved. He plunged his own nailed fingers into his chest and ripped out a hunk of himself. The flesh hung bloodily from his clenched fist as he grinned manically,

"You see? To be great, sacrifices must be made."

Goku backed up, bewildered and dismayed at the Ginyu's suicide. He said nothing; only gawked in his lack of understanding. 

"Now… it's time for a _change_ of things." Ginyu grinned, "CHANGE!!!"

Out of his opened mouth spurted a white spirit that shot strait out at Goku. Like a beam that Raikom shot from his mouth. But it was different. It's uniqueness intrigued Goku to the point that he wanted to see what it did. But someone had different plans.

Several carefully aimed blasts slammed into Goku's left side. The man tilted sideways and the whiteness shot past him. It continued to shoot until the power behind it's launch faded and it fizzled out. The great oaf of a Captian wavered in the air with wide shell-shocked eyes then his whole body tumbled and crashed with a deafening thud into the distant ground.

Heads from the remaining Ginyu's turned. Their eyes widened at the site of their master's dead carcass. If possible, they widened even more at the sight of Goku hovering rather pointlessly in the air not so far away. 

Goku's eyes were plastered on the body with the image of Ginyu's last attack still burned into his mind. It was inconceivable to him, that now the great Captian Ginyu lay on his back with those vacant glassed eyes. He blinked and turned to look at the other Ginyu's. Krillen stood beside them wearing the same dumbstruck expression. Goku suppressed the urge to hug his best friend and cheer. Strangely, he wasn't surprised to see him there. Someone had to have knocked him out of the way… But it didn't seem right. Krillen was on his right side… how could he fire and hit Goku's left? Someone else?

Vegeta was laying senseless with a strange Namekian child beside him. The child was looking up with the same dazed appearance. Who then? Who?

Goku whirled about and looked around. Nothing but sky and the distant stretch of land. Then heavy panting caught his ears. He slowly removed his gaze from the heavens and down to the earth below. 

There, on a small rocky formation sticking precariously out of the planet's side, stood a person. His hands were pointed at Goku. His arms were strait and outstretched supporting the hands. His ebony bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead almost shielding his eyes. His beautiful eyes. His mother's eyes. Gohan looked up at his father, and smiled weakly.

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

A/N: Okay. I missed the episodes where they met Dende and Nail and everyone. So I am making it up. I don't think I will put Nail in here. He just doesn't fit. So if you notice his absence, that's why. 

I want to give special thanks to one of my beta's. She helped me lots with this chapter. ^^ I hope she enjoys it.

***THANKS ASTROZAZEL! THANKS SO MUCH!!!*******

Everyone thank Astrozazel. She's the reason you got an update this month. Tee hee! ^^


	11. Just One Sayian

The Day Dreams Died

Disclaimers: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

Author's Note: Wow. Been awhile. So before you all kill me, I'll continue. ^^

Last Time On Triple D~

"I _felt_ him beaten. How can he… How can he think Frezia _cares_?!"

_Get well. Alive. Stay alive._

"Oh no." Krillen muttered in horror, "They got Vegeta too."

"He… He can't be my son." Goku grumbled, "Gohan died… years ago."

"Are you a ghost?" Raikom gulped.

"Hai."

Gohan looked up at his father, and smiled weakly.

------------------------

~Chapter 10~

Just One Sayian 

------------------------

"…You know who I am in spite of the magic that disguises me?" He concluded. "The magic doesn't fool you?"

"The magic won't fool you either, if you didn't let it."

Ben frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Much and little. Deception is mostly a game we play with ourselves."

The Black Unicorn~ Terry Brooks

Captain Ginyu was dead. 

The three remaining of the Ginyu force looked up their fallen leader in quiet dissolution. With no leader they were witless and outnumbered. All six eyes turned wrathfully upon Gohan. 

'Kill him!" Jeice commanded with newfound leadership.

The team lunged forward and past Krillen. Before Gohan realized they were coming and before Krillen could stop them, both Raikom and Berter fell dead out of the skies. Frozen- dead cold with fear, Jeice watched as Vegeta rose from whence his comrades fell.

            "It's over." Vegeta snapped.

Jeice's heart began hammering hard against his chest. He could feel the echoing heartbeat reverberate through his body, pulsating a throbbing pain through his limbs and mind. Captain was gone. They had lost. And it was all that damn sayian brat's fault.

            "Damn. Damn! Damn!!!" Jeice hissed under his breath as he stumbled backwards from his foe.

            "Vegeta." The one Jeice recognized as Goku called, "Leave him be." 

Although Goku seemed to be demanding authority over the Sayian Prince; it seemed it far from worked. Vegeta's power level was rising. Jeice didn't need his scouter rapidly spitting growing numbers on it's green screen to tell him that. He could feel the waves pushing against his body. Sort of a bubbly- tingly sensation. 

Jeice's heart hammered harder. 

            "Vegeta." 

Goku's patients sounded tested. Jeice could smell the blood of his fallen brethren inking sickly through the air. His eyes shot from Vegeta's dark countenance to the sayian down below. The boy looked away shamefully.

_            "I hate you, sayians." _

            "Vegeta!"

Vegeta retreated back, giving the Ginyu passage. Skeptical, Jeice kept his guard up. He cast one last spiteful look at Gohan before taking to the skies. 

He didn't look back. Nor did he have to.

Goku relaxed- leaning back on his heels while he rested in the air. He couldn't suppress the smile that slipped across his face.

_It was over. Thank gawd. _

Turning slightly, Goku descended upon the outcropping rock that Gohan stood on. The boy did not recoil this time as he had before, but instead gave Goku an encouraging look. The boy had his mother's face, his father's hair… It was definitely Gohan. But the boy did not remember being 'Gohan'. Goku, although he greatly regretted it, knew that he had to take baby steps this time. The answer wasn't coming quickly. Not for Gohan, anyway.

Okay… It's quiet. Say something… 

            "You healed real fast, Gohan." Goku smiled softly, "I'm rather surprised."

Gohan shrugged, but Goku noticed the boy blushed slightly at the compliment. It was just a faint pink to the boy's cheeks, but Goku saw it. Of course he saw it. He was Gohan's father after all…

Then do father's normally attack their sons? 

Guilt surged back into Goku's memory of what he had done to his son, causing the earthling to frown. How badly 'had' he hurt Gohan? How had he been even able to strike something so resembling to his own son? 

_Because there was a need. You're a hero. That's what hero's do._

_Damn. I hate being right…_

He gripped the boy's shoulder kindly,

            "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt you. What I meant… I didn't realize it was… you…" Goku trailed off rather pointlessly, hoping the boy understood.

Gohan just kept his eyes firmly on that of his past father. Almost eerie. Like the boy could see something the elder could not. 

            "Nobody's perfect." 

Goku didn't exactly predict that answer. He blinked- and then laughed. Releasing his hold on Gohan's shoulder, Goku rubbed the end of his nose, somewhat cockily, 

            "I try to apologize for nearly killing you, and you make it seem like it was nothing." Goku chuckled in amusement.

            "It was nothing." Gohan whispered softly, "You were just trying to defend Krillen. I understand."

Goku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck,

            "Geez. You sound just like me…"

In the sudden realization of what he said, Goku faltered. 

_Could you be any more obvious, Goku? _

Bulma's mocking voice rang through his head as he felt a subconscious slap collide with the back of his skull. It was his own hand… It was his own mistake too.

The Sayian glanced down at his younger counter part seeing no change of emotion on the child's face. Both relief and disappointment struck Goku at once. Gohan did not have any clue- and perhaps never would. Sure if Goku tried hard enough and long enough maybe Gohan would remember. Unlikely but possible. Children aren't completely brain-dead at young ages, right? But staring down at the little sayian before him, Goku knew, Gohan would never accept him as a father. Gohan had grown up without him. And it crushed Goku on the inside… Secretly he desired for Gohan to still be dead. But he knew- he was wrong. Again. 

            "Thank you, Gohan." spoke Goku, as he bowed his head respectively.

Dizzy… Tired… 

Misjudging his movements, Goku found himself tipping too far forward. Toppling earthward, Goku made no attempt to stop his decent. Perhaps out of bewilderment. Mostly out of exhaustion. 

But hands groped his shoulders and erected him firmly. Goku's eyes met Gohan's briefly- just before another body rammed. And Gohan went flying back into the hard earth.  

Gohan fell backwards coughing as he clutched his wounded side. Ready to attack, Goku whirled about to face Gohan's assaulter- but hesitated at seeing Vegeta in front of him. 

Vegeta rubbed his fist casually, avoiding Goku's eye. Glaring spitefully down on the demi sayian, he spat,

            "You aren't needed here anymore, Gohan. Go home."

Gohan blinked in response. Before Vegeta could land another kick, Krillen intruded. With the little Namek-jin, Dende, close at hand, Krillen rebuffed Vegeta's cruel remarks. 

            "Hey, Vegeta! What's the big idea?" Krillen shouted, touching Gohan's shoulder kindly, "Gohan was helping Goku!"

Vegeta scowled impatiently at the bald monk's response. He obviously felt the explanation was not needed. But that was how he often was- still living is his glorified extinct kingdom.  

            "If you all haven't forgotten, Gohan is one of _them_." Vegeta snapped, "Saving one life does not mean he's good. It would be a disadvantage to him if Captain Ginyu got all the credit for our capture. The boy's swindling you!"

            "Humph. Funny to hear that coming out of _your_ mouth, Vegeta…" Krillen smirked, rolling his eyes. 

Vegeta paused, in noticeable indecision. Goku took the opportunity as his own,

            "You're wrong, Vegeta. Gohan's on our side now. Aren't you, Gohan?" Goku demanded offhandedly from his former son.

Gohan opened his mouth to reply when Vegeta struck for him,

            "Sure. He's a rebel now. He's a rebel against Frezia." He smirked, and then whispered just so Gohan could hear, "Just like us- like me."

Gohan swallowed hard. 

The others' eyes were bearing into him, digging holes into his flesh. Trying to find some answer to their questions. The boy's mouth went suddenly dry. He could think of no way to respond. He didn't wish to lie- even if he had done so countless times before… It was different this time. They could all tell.

            "I… He's… He's my father…"

Goku fell back, devastated. _That's his answer? That Frezia… Tyrant of the universe- is his father? But what about me?_ But of course, he did not remember Goku. Then again, who did? 

Gohan did not notice the despondency spread across Goku's face. And apparently, no one else did either. 

"Look, Vegeta." Krillen snapped, breaking the silence again, "Gohan saved your life too! Why would he go through all this trouble to save us-"

            "What do you mean?" Vegeta interrupted, "The brat didn't save me."

            "He did too! Didn't you, Gohan?" Gohan didn't give a reply right away, but Krillen continued undaunted, "When I went to stop Jeice from hurting you further, I knocked into him. But he still released the blast aimed on you. It would have finished you too, Vegeta- had not Gohan intervened."

            "Yes." Dende nodded quietly, 'I did see a blast collide with the other one-"

            "Who asked you, plant?" Vegeta barked, hushing the child on the spot, 

"I did not need any saving- or healing…" Vegeta continued, giving Dende a forewarning glare, "Gohan did not save my life, nor am I sure he saved Kakarot's."

            "Now listen Veg-"

            "Back off, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled, "I know you, above everyone else, holds great trust in _your brat_ but I watched him train. I watched him murder. I watched him lie and backstab. And, believe me, he's one of the best.

            "I'm not trying to compliment the brat, but I'm warning you. He'll change sides in an instant. That's what he was trained to do! What I was trained… You don't under-"

            "You- You knew?" Goku muttered softly.

There was a definite snarl in his voice. A tone of hurt and anger crushed into one. Sounded rather dangerous. 

Gohan looked puzzled, eyes flashing back and forth between the two sayians. Krillen even seemed to pick up on what Goku was saying. His eyes were alit in the same flame. Gohan felt just as lost as the _dumb_ Namek-jin at his side. _Who were these earthlings anyway?_

            "You knew who Gohan was, and you didn't tell me?" Goku growled, raising his voice precariously.

            "I was- what?" interrupted a curious Gohan.

The rage vanished in a flash. All eyes fell back vacantly upon Gohan. As if he just stumbled in on a 'grown-up' conversation that little ears weren't supposed to hear. 

Goku was going slightly red.

Krillen, purple.

He didn't get an answer for several seconds. And Gohan didn't like the answer he got.

            "That you're a sayian, baka."

Gohan felt the glass walls collapsing on all sides of him. He couldn't breathe. It was hard even to live with those words ringing in his ears. But he knew- _he knew_ that Vegeta was telling the truth! It wasn't just the signs and hints or even the similarities. It was just the fact that he was.

_My gawd! I even speak their language fluently!_

            There was a slight whistling in Gohan's ears. And as his anxiety rose, he realized it was his heart beat. 

Collapsing like a flaccid doll, Gohan struck the earth. Tears were pouring from his eyes and he had no desire to stop them,

            "Noooo! Sayians are monsters!" 

He didn't care that two of them stood before him. He just didn't want to be one of them. Sayians killed his family-

            _The sayians _were_ your family._

Gohan's breath got caught up in his throat. What did that mean then? Was his family still alive? 

He felt indecisive and slow, but he made his decision. Gohan could not stay with them anymore.

            Gohan took flight without another thought. The energy wrapped about his senses shielding the calls for his return. He had to get away. He had to find Frezia. He had to find _answers_. 

Krillen prepared to follow but as he watched, the boy soon accelerated to a speed that Krillen knew he would be unable to trail. Sighing in lamentation, Krillen was forced to watch the boy get away again.

            "Damn. I'm sorry, Goku."

            "You should have at least _tried_ to follow him."

Krillen whirled about to see a disgruntled Vegeta at his side. Goku, shell-shocked, stood rigid in the place where Gohan took off. His hand still slightly out in front- where he attempted to bring his son back to him.

            "I missed." Goku admitted softly, before crumpling to his knees. 

Goku didn't radiate any want to be helped, so Krillen did not rush to the rescue. Instead, the bald monk turned his attention back to Vegeta,

            "Follow that? I'm only human!" 

            "Sadly." Vegeta retorted, "Cause now, because of your dimwittedness and Kakarot's-" 

He paused,

            "Failure to react, we won't be seeing Gohan again."

            "What do you mean?"

Apparently, Goku was back to attention. His eyes were fearlessly upon Vegeta's. The sayian prince didn't like it- averting his gaze,

            "Remember. You- Kakarot, let that oafish Ginyu member go. I'd bet money that Frezia isn't in best terms with Gohan right now. No matter what reputation he had before, Gohan will not come out of it alive."  

            "We have to warn him!" Krillen sputtered, levitating into the air, "Come on!"

            "Baka." Vegeta snapped, jerking the human back earthward, "Don't you think Gohan already realized that? He knows to go back to Frezia means death. Why do you think he's doing it?"

Krillen was at a loss for that. He cocked his head uncertainly until a muddled voice replied,

            "Because Gohan… is still loyal to Frezia."

            "Good boy, yes." Vegeta nodded to Goku, "Gohan knows he's going to die. Which makes him a greater warrior then most."

Goku looked distraught. He looked between the four awkwardly sized people before him, for some kind of answer. Found none.

            "What do we do?"

            "Well, King Kai told us not to get involved with Frezia. So… Let's not." Krillen muttered, "Besides, that might not even be 'our' Gohan. We aren't totally sure, right?"

Goku smiled softly. Krillen was lying. Goku knew that. Krillen knew that Goku knew it too. It was an odd sort of comfort the two shared. But both knew, the golden bird was there but had now flown away. There was no way- none. Gohan was gone.

            "Let's go back to that damn earth woman. She's still got the dragon radar…"

_We _are_ monsters…_

Gohan raced the sun across the green tinted skies of Namek. His heart throbbing. Dark eyes bleeding with tears. A voice resounded in his thoughts and he paused suddenly in mid-flight. His ears rang with the abrupt release of the pressure that had been there seconds before.

 Gohan turned his head so that his chin just nearly touched the dirty armor. His eyes covered with doubt and concern. He thought of the rebel man. Wondered if he should turn back… 

Silence swept over the tiny planet only briefly. Wind played with the dark tresses of Gohan's hair. The sun beat upon his back. All hints. All clues. 

_What _had_ that man been seeking?_

Gohan awaited an answer on the wind but none came. The wind just stopped. Scowling, the sayian boy frowned and moved a lock out of his face. It tickled his nose…

Gohan sneezed. 

To Be Continued…

Please R + R!

Yeah. Wondering if you all got that ending part. ^_^ Let me know if you did. Don't wanna spoil it if you didn't. 

Would give you a clip on next time but… Unfortunately I don't write chapters ahead of what is already up. I wish I did. I wish I had that much free time… *scowl* But I don't. So I won't.

This was actually an outlined chapter. Can you believe it? I actually took the time to outline the chapter and then write it. Which is probably why had such an incredibly hard time getting things strait. I don't quite know if outlines are for me yet. I'll let my readers determine that. I certainly was easier to remember things. It was just hard to be creative… Maybe I'm just in a creative block then.

It's Spring Break. So that means… Hopefully more updates! ^_^ I'd keep an eye on WB,LW and DTS or even this story. They tend to be my favorites of late. 

Yeah. So another chapter means another collection of review responses. I've decided to do it for all of my stories now, since I don't update enough. ^_^ Hope all you readers are still alive out there. 

REVIEWS~*~*~*~*~

**Syn Shenron**- ((_Question time. Although, first of all, I'd like to say the story concept is rather nice as done and appears original, even from Frozenflower's story where he wasn't 'bad' either, since Gohan in this isn't as broken and wasn not treated as lousily_.))

Please don't compare my story to other stories. It makes me feel like I stole something. -_- I'm sure Frozenflower's story was good though. I have read some of stories before, I think… ^^; So to just make this thing strait, I never even read a Radtiz kidnapping Gohan story before. At least not in ages. So when this story came along it wasn't inspired by any story around the same story line. So if it doesn't sound similar to another story out there, chances are I've never read that story before.

((_Too bad this hit writer's block_...))

Actually it never hit writer's block believe it or not. I know I haven't updates since August… But I just have so many stories to keep up with some stories get buried. And I am currently in Junior year of High School. And, as I have found out, Junior year is the worst to try to have any free time…

((_Now comes the question time, however. 1.) Why did Vegeta wait so many years after Nappa's defeat to go to Earth himself?_))

Good question. But as I said before, a lot of these stories were started a long time ago. Most of the background info I got for these stories were from friends who saw the series before Android saga. I, at this point of time, had not seen before that and had to ask people for spellings of names and plot summaries of episodes. So if it's choppy, that may be the reason. Another reason is that this is an A/U. Another universe. I twisted things about to fit my liking. Okay enough of the excuses and now for the explanation: Communication error. Vegeta got tangled up in Gohan's arrival on the space station, he never got any messages from Nappa. Nappa was taken care of rather quickly on earth, and Vegeta never knew what happened to Nappa. So eventually, Vegeta decided to find out where Nappa went to. That's the best reason I can give. 

((2_.) I assume Goku and company didn't go to Namek right after Nappa and losing Piccolo. But if Vegeta hasn't learned about it in this divergent story until Gohan informed him, how did they find out? Or did Vegeta mention it on Earth and just forgot until Gohan reminded him? If it wasn't him, was it one of Goten's visions that led to the discovery of the original Dragonballs?_))

That's a big number two! O.o;; Actually I'm kind of confused by your question. Ummm… I'll still try to answer it, though. Best I can guess is that you wanted to know how Vegeta didn't know about the dragon balls and Goku and Company did. As I told you earlier, I am gray on the subject area before the middle of DBZ. I had assumed Piccolo had found from Nappa that he was from Namek. So then I guess the rest of them just realized that there were dragon balls there too. As for Vegeta, yeah I guess he forgot. He came down to find Nappa not to find the dragon balls. And remembering the legend off of Gohan he decided to go to Namek. I don't think he ever realized there were any dragon balls on earth. But as I said, I did not know anything about Db or the beginning half of DBZ when I first started writing this story. But it's really too late to fix most of it. So I'm just going to go with it and hope it develops.

((3.) _From the anime, we know it took Nappa a year to get from his and Vegeta's location to Earth... Why'd it take so long to find the Dragonballs anyway with the Dragon Radar? Or was Nappa on a closer planet in this version of events?_))

Probably on a closer planet. But the original reason, if I can remember, was just that they weren't in such a rush to retrieve the dragon balls. And Goku told Krillen, if you read the flashback, to stop collecting the dragon balls and save them for the fight against the new alien. He didn't want to waste their wish. Yeah! I finally had a good answer to that question!

((_Finally, 4.) How the heck could they beat Nappa unprepared? I imagine after what happened with him they would do serious training in case another showed up and were ready somewhat for Vegeta, and have been training after that too in case they meet more really tough opponents, thus explaining their ability to take on the Ginyu Force (along with Guru unleashing hidden power ability, possibly), so everything else has enough possibility it doesn't merit asking. But how in the world did they handle Nappa?_ ))

That, knowing you, I figured would come up somewhere. As I said in the flashback, Goku warned them that something was coming. Yes, they did serious training. And most of it was probably left unknown. How did they beat Nappa? :shrug: Mystery of Goku. Goku was with them, so they stood a fair chance. Just take my word for it that they did. 

((_The names of the Ginyu Force, by the way, are spelled 'Jeice', 'Burter', 'Recoome', and... Actually, I think its 'Gilldo', but I can't remember for sure. Not that it matters since he's history and I doubt you'll be correcting typos anytime soon.  
I hope this resumes soon._))

You'll have to take that argument up with the readers. They are the ones that told me how to spell the Ginyu force member's names. I had no idea before I wrote this, and several people reviewed with what their new spellings are. And you're right. I'm not about to turn around a fix something that trivial now. But thanks for the thought.

**ICTOAN-** ((_Go faster. I want to finish this this year. I am reading all your other storys and I stared those all most a year ago._))

Heh. Can't rush genius, ne? I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster. ^^;

**Dawnatella-** ((_WOW this is a good fic.I can't belive how good you write._))

Aw. Thank you. Don't mean to be modest but I know tons of writers better then me. :blushes: But I don't mind the compliments.

**Genkai-Rei-Chan**- ((_Aww.. GET BETTER GOHAN!_))

lol. He says alright. ^_^

((_I love this story so much.. couldn't just stop readin' it, ne? So I'm back and ready to review!_))

A lot of people like this story the best out of all of mine. I don't quite know why. ^_^ But I'm not complaining. You stole my 'ne'! lol. ^^

((-_Gohan-Fan (Bet ya gave up on me didn't you? MWAHAHA! I just became a Yugioh and Gundam Wing fanatic for a year or so.. STILL AM!)))_

Gave up? Nah. I knew you'd come back. I remember your author name quite well for some reason. ^_^ Ah yes. Yugioh rocks. So does Duo-chan. Nothing wrong with that. ^^

**Pearlz**- ((_Yay! Gohan saved his Otousan! Serves the stupid Ginyu right for trying to take over Goku-san's body! Please update ASAP!_))

Don't you love it? I wish some had done that in the series but no one was around. :frown: Ah well. ^_^ I always wonder what would happen if he missed…

((_...I use too much !'s! Oh yeah! Gomen for not reading this Chapter straight away!_))

s'okay. Sorry for not updating soon enough.

**SSJ-Mirai-Trunks**- ((_hmm only like 4 months between updates...not to bad. Good flow for the story and very intriguing. Continue...but do it quicker._))

^^; Is that like a hidden insult? Thanks for the compliments though. I know I don't write enough. Imagine. I used to update every day. Back in middle school. Those were the days. 

**Ryoko-onee**- ((_NO! You can't stop there! I can't believe I didn't see this fic!_)) 

^^; Won't say anything…

((_Oh, now I gotta IM Astro and than her. lol.Good fic._))

Ha. Did you embarrass her? ^^;   
  


**Nooka**- ((_Now I did read this 3 chapters ago a few months ago and,like the idiot I am, forgot to review. So um here u r. I really like this story, v/ much in fact. And it would be appriciated if u would please please update it. Pleasepleaseplease update._))

Here you are. An update! ^_^

**Alana Quinn**- ((_*falls over anime style* you updated!_))

-_- Don't act 'that' surprised.

((_Shocked but very happy. Very cool update but just wondering about the ending. Did Captain Ginyu actually change bodies with Goku because it seemed like he did but then at the end you spoke like Goku was still in his body._))

No, he didn't switch bodies. Gohan fired a ki blast and knocked Goku out of the line of fire. So Goku's fine. Gohan's fine. And Captian… well he's dead. So he aint fine… ^^;

((_That's my only querie. Other than that it was a very cool chapter.  
Can't wait for more._))

Alrighty then. I'll await your review for this chapter. ^_^

**MiraiGee-Chan**- ((_FINALLY!_))

lol. :claps:

**kirbmasterx**- ((_Gohan:I would never let dad die._))

Err. Didn't think you would Gohan. But he wasn't in threat of dying… ^^;

((_Vegeta:Kill Kakarotto now brat.  
Gohan blasts Vegeta across the universe.  
Goku:Why does he still want to kill me?_))

:blinks: Well, I'm not sure how to answer that.

((_Goten:Yeah, why does Veggie-head want to kill daddy?  
Brolli:Kakarotto *maniacal, beckoning voice*  
Brolli goes Super Saiya-jin while going after Goku.  
Gohan then turns SSJ, with his hair silver instead of golden.  
LSSJGohan:What are you going to do?  
SSJBrolli:I'm gonna sulk in a corner and whine and complain about why KMX made you the Legendary Super Saiya-jin in his universe instead of me  
Brolli leaves._))

Alrighty then. That was random… o.O;

((_Goku:El buen trabajo en escribir muchos buenos fanfictions y continúa escribiendo trabajos espléndidos de la literatura.  
Everyone: O_O  
Sonic:Goku just spoke Spanish, and spoke a proper sentence._))

You know what's really scary? Is that I understood that. Go me and my one year of Spanish! 'Good work on writing lots of good fanfictions and continue writing splendid works of literature…'

((_Shadow:Translation:Good job on writing many good fanfictions and continue writing splendid works of literature._))

-_- :face-fault: Oh look. The translation. 

((_Link:How did he learn Spanish?  
Goku:Chi-Chi forced me to study as well.  
Everyone laughs.  
The End (I'm lazy right now, got a small headache, am ticked off at someone, and need to do other things, bye)_))

Why do you write stories in your reviews? Just a question… O.O;;

**shadowphoenix2- **((_That was awesome. Now you've gotten me drawn into this story again! You better update soon *Scowl* ^^ GO ASTROZAZEL! Lol As always, OOshii, you wrote everything flawlessly. I was eating up every word! I loved Krillin 'the ghost' :) I really hope you'll update this soon- it's the best stab at this idea that I've ever- and ever will, I'm sure- seen. Thanks for writing it! Keep going, OOshii!_))

Now we all have to thank you for this chapter, dun we? ^^ You keep updating Kokuhaku so I'm inspired, alright? :P Same to Astrozazel if she would ever update…

**Jadesaber**- ((_Not bad. I liked that chapter. One question though, at the end, when Gohan helps get his father out of the way of Captain Ginyu's switch attack, had Dende healed him yet? Or did he manage to climb the rock on his own even though he was injured? It wasn't really clear. Anyway, post more soon!_)) 

Actually I meant for it to be unclear. ^^; Sorry. Gohan climbed up of his own will. He healed himself, in a sense. But then again, he wasn't as injured as he played out to be. 

**Jessi Lynn**- ((*_sighs* I hate cliffies. More please? This is one of my favorite stories_...))

Don't we all. Hope you enjoy this update.

**Astrozazel**- ((*_blushes* Gee, don't I feel special! I didn't really do anything except skim over it, and it sounds great to me!_))

You help more then you know. ^^ Sorry for not sending you the beta job this chapter. I didn't want to disturb your spring break, just for me. ^_^ So you get a break. Alright?

((_You did all the hard work (six hours straight, you are *hard core*), I just had the pleasure of reading it over before anybody else! ('cept your sister) It is an honor, and I certainly shouldn't get any special recognition. Since I've sent in my edits I'll just comment on the stuff I really liked._))

I promise I will send you the next chapter. But like I said. I didn't want to disturb ya. ^^;

((_There were lots of powerful lines in this chapter. I especially liked the inner conflict of Goku concerning Gohan, and the last part "His ebony bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead almost shielding his eyes. His beautiful eyes. His mother's eyes. Gohan looked up at his father, and smiled weakly." Aw! That is so sweet! *sniff sniff*_))

I loved that part too. ^_^

((_I love Gohan-Goku angsty stuff! Iunno why but it's always really moving._))

I think it's just because there wasn't enough of it in the series, ne? But I love it too. ^_^

((_On Vegeta, well, what can I say? You write Vegeta very well! I didn't get the sense that he was pivotal in the chapter though, so there's not much to say._))

Ew. Large vocab word. :pounds head: Ew. Ew. Ew. ^_^ But thanks. I tend to get Vegeta's character the best for some reason, and I have no idea why.

((_(Goku, not willing to forfeit a fight to help a friend? *jaw drops*)_))

OOC! :pumps a fist: Yeah, I know. ^_^ I don't know why I did that… but I did. :shrugs: Oh well.

((_And GO KRILLEN! Normally I am neutral toward Krillen, he's generally just *there*. But I love this line! "Not just that." Krillen smirked, "I'm a vengeful one." ^^ Definitely one of the movers-and-shakers of the part. Power to the human!_)) 

For some reason I have always held a special place in my stories for the bald monk. I guess it's because he's one of the few humans… I always liked the little dude. I had no idea that he was Goku's best friend though. I thought he was Gohan's age for the longest time. ^^;

((_Okay, think I rambled enough. O.o Good luck with your writing!_))

That's alright! I like rambling! Rambling good! ^_^ Good luck with your own. I'll keep my eyes open for your one shot. 

And thanks to **DBZ Chick1**, **Dreamseer Veetee**,** SSJ5Tigger**, **Lady Sakura-chan**, **TheShadowPanther**, **Mirai Catarina**, **I DO NOT OWN DBZ**, **black sayain**, and** Wintersong** for reviewing also. Sorry for not getting to you all. ^_^ But I give you my thanks anyway. 

Alright, my feet have officially fallen asleep. It's time to post this baby up. ^_^

            


	12. Something Ugly This Way Goes

The Day Dreams Died

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

I know it's been ages and I always have the same excuse. It was homework, it was school, it was college, it was friends- heck it was life.

It was GT too but that's a different story entirely- and I'd rather not have that fan base breathing down my neck so I'll keep my impassioned opinions to myself.

I have been, recently, losing interest in this fandom but I will still attempt to complete my favorite stories- more or less. I can't make any promises or announcements about discontinued stories so just keep in mind- if I lose interest then I lose interest. Stop sending me emails begging me to continue. It just either ticks me off or makes me feel bad. It never makes me want to write more.

And so- enough of my excuses and onward with story!

-LAST TIME ON TRIPLE D-

"_I hate you, sayians."_

"Nobody's perfect."

Dizzy... Tired...

"If you all haven't forgotten, Gohan is one of _them_."

"That you're a sayian, baka."

"Noooo! Sayians are monsters!"

"Gohan knows he's going to die. Which makes him a greater warrior than most."

_We_ are _monsters..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11:

Something Ugly This Way Goes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is this world that is hastening me toward I know not what, viewing me with contempt?"

-Kahlil Gibran

—

The eyes watched. They watched as those murderers greetedanother. Another of them. _The other_. They watched as the other murdered the murderers. They watched as the otherproclaimed justice. They watched as the other turned. They watched the other watch them.

"Hey."

_The _other reached out hands- bloody hands. It, eyes, screamed and hid.

"You're a sayian. No. Go away!" cried it.

The other stood- quietly in the frame of the dying sun. The other's eyes were leaking not much unlike it's own.

"Yes. That is what I am, isn't it?"

The other left. The eyes knew this but did not move. It waited a long while and then finally came out. Then from the doorway, the eyes spotted the other's work.

Graves lined the village all given freshly picked flowers to call their own. The eyes widened and then welled with tears.

"S-sayian," It wept, and went back inside to hide again.

---

He had become the monster of his nightmares. Gohan didn't need to have a Namek-jin child run in fear from him to know that. To know that he was ugly.

He brushed the dead soil off onto his worn uniform. His hands still were dirty- and he still killed some of Frezia's own men. It was in no way self defense. He wanted to kill them. For following orders. For being as stupid as he was.

Gohan paused- looking into the clear waters this wonderful planet provided. The planet they were destroying. _Why hadn't I'd seen it before?_

Trying to avoid the calculating expression his reflection gave him, Gohan dipped his arms in until the water had gone to his elbows. He rested in this awkward position, watching the remarkable blue water ripple only momentarily at his intrusion. It accepted the burden he was, making the water change it's course around him, as just another portion of their creek. Gohan knew that once he removed himself the lake would be upset, rippled, for just a moment and then become still again.

The demi sayian then wondered if, in life, he had made such an entrance and if he'd make such an exit, in death. His reflection lined with ripples.

He pondered on death, careful not to shift his hands beneath the waves. Would he be missed? Would he be mourned? Gohan had seen far too many unmourned deaths to know, exactly, what happens when one is mourned.

The reflection rippled again. It wasn't until then, that he looked himself full in the face, he realized he had been crying.

Gohan removed himself from the lake, deeming himself far to great a encumbrance.

Bent at the knees, he charged himself into the sky. He hovered momentarily and shot off towards death once again. Gohan wiped away a single trail from his cheek and let the other dry with the wind.

It felt good- to finally be able to cry.

---

"We have to go after him."

Vegeta looked up dully at his temporary companion as Goku proclaimed the same statement that he had just shot down not even ten minutes ago. The sayian huffed and responded the same response.

"He doesn't want to be saved."

Goku sat back down again. The former prince had to wonder how the man could stand to continuously rise and lower himself so much. Earthlings were such indecisive creatures.

"Besides, by now I'd say he's dead."

Goku cast him a wistful glance and then lowered his gaze back the ground. "You think Frezia would kill a traitor that fast?"

"Fast, isn't the right word," Vegeta muttered, eyeing the darkening skies. "Frezia never kills anyone fast."

Goku bit his tongue, not exactly wanting reiteration of the argument. Leaning forward in his perch, Goku closed his eyes. In his eyelids, he could see the image of his son running at him- the dragon being backdrop to his rebirth. Then Gohan would fling his little arms about his father's knees, and cry that he missed his 'Otousan'.

When Goku opened his eyes again, he knew that wish could never come true. He suddenly felt this whole trip- was for naught.

"Goku?"

Goku looked up into Bulma's soft young face. Her short hair drawn back behind a crimson headband still found ways to leak across her face. Goku couldn't help but want to cry and be consulted by his childhood companion. He wanted to- but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Bulma, who had no idea of the loss that occurred.

"It's nothing."

He stood, at last, and gave Vegeta one more look before declaring, "I'm going after him."

Bulma asked,"Who?" inevitably ignored.

"You don't even know where to start," Krillen piped up from the opposite corner of the room.

"That doesn't matter. I'll find him. I will."

Goku made for the exit. Vegeta watched him go indifferently.

"Kakarot."

Goku turned, eyeing Vegeta with a look that said just-try-to-stop-me. Vegeta stared back undaunted.

"Don't die."

The sayian smiled back at his would-be prince, and nodded.

Vegeta reminisced, as Goku flew way out of sight, that that was probably the first and only order his underling would ever try to obey.

---

Yanked down a path he had yanked thousands of others down not so long ago, Gohan refused to lose his composure. He was given no chance the moment he landed. But he did not try to defend himself either.

They roughly cuffed him and beat him into a submission he was already in. But through the bruises and scratches he remained dignified. His eyes only blinked when the blood from his wounds trailed past them. He only cried on the inside when they called him traitor.

They neared their destination and dread began to rise like bile in his throat. He knew that through those distant doors a void of darkness awaited him. There'd be no turning back. He'd be redeeming a thousand deaths by condemning his own.

And in this fleeting moment of fear, Gohan couldn't get that earthling's face out of his head. Grinning idiotically, that stranger was, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

_So Mister Goku, what now? Will this satisfy you?_

_Why would it satisfy me?_ The face seemed to say.

_I'm one of the villains you were trying to destroy. One less one to worry about, right?_

_Gohan._

His eyes changed. Gohan found himself out of breath.

_Gohan. _

There was something about the eyes- an eerie familiarity that he just couldn't place. As if he had stared into them long ago. As if he known them for forever.

"Daddy."

Gohan was amazed at how easy the word fit to the face. And the face responded with a soft smile.

"Daddy. Daddy," Gohan gasped, tears starting to fall. "Daddy. Daddy. My daddy."

He startled his captors by suddenly dropping to his knees. In the distance of his mind, Gohan saw the face fade away from him.

"Daddy!" Gohan lamented to the heavens, allowing his words go unpunished on his dying echo. "_Daddy!!_"

---

Chichi woke with a start, surrounded on all sides by a soft darkness. Her dreams had ended abruptly by a scream- but now the night had settled all otherwise unsettling things. She held her batted breath for some sign of unrest, but the night continued to roll onwards- undisturbed.

Convinced that the scream was just a unnerving addition to her quiet dreamland, Chichi nestled back down into the comfort of her bed.

No sooner had her eyes begun to shut, did a timid voice come from her doorway.

"Mommy?"

Chichi looked up to see her son leaning restlessly on the door frame, as if afraid to join her. His blanket draped over his shoulders and pillow clamped firmly into his hug, Goten looked almost like a shelled turtle. But Chichi would never say that to him.

"Did you have a bad dream, Goten? Come here," She pat the bed in beckoning way, and Goten almost immediatly padded over.

His climb up was a slight struggle, but he made it nonetheless. Plopping merrily beside her, Goten cast his mother the biggest grin he could muster. The effort itself was just enough to make her laugh.

"I feel much better with you, Kaasan."

"Did you have a bad dream, Goten?" Chichi asked in concern.

"Nope," came Goten's chipper reply. "I just felt like I needed to be here. Was kind of lonely in my room."

Chichi smiled and leaned lazily against her elbow just enough so she could still see her boy's face above the pillow.

"Goten, how do you do it?"

"Do what, Kaasan?"

She laughed and tickled the silly boy beside her. Goten's giggles joined her own- a nice chorus to the still of night.

Goten curled up next to his mother's chest, breathing in her soft scent. In condolence, his mother draped her own arm about him- pulling him closer.

"Did I make your nightmare go away, Kaasan?"

Chichi smiled softly, and nodded, "Yes, Goten. You're very good at that."

Goten merely smiled in response, already fast asleep.

---

Gohan crumbled to the ground- submitting to the harsh torture of his once allies. His sentence was proclaimed even before Frezia spoke a word. It was in each and every blow- each and every drop of spilled blood.

"Get off him. Get off him, I said."

The crowd scattered like roaches to light. Gohan stood lone in the light- in a pool of his own blood for once. He bent low to his knees at the voice- careful not to tip too far left or right.

The pain was near unbearable. And these were just the physical wounds.

"To who do you pledge allegiance to?"

Gohan watched his blood fall around him. It was almost breathtaking- the beauty of it's pure color.

"Y-you. M-aster F-frezia."

He shook uncontrollably when he spoke. With each uncontrolled movement- more pain shot through him. _Shorter words next time._

"Liar. Who do you pledge allegiance to?"

"Y-you."

"Who?"

"You. You, m-master," Gohan sobbed. "I pledge m-my body and sp-spirit to my master."

"Who do you love?"

Gohan's lips pursed. The convulsions began to shake his still form. They worsened with each passing second.

And Frezia rewarded silence with pain.

"Who do you love?"

Gohan felt the blows but was unable to respond in momentary pain. Everything had dulled down so that the only thing left function was the brain that could only think of a stranger's face.

Fingers wound about Gohan's chin and lifted him upwards to a face he couldn't see. Even with eyes opened halfway, Gohan still couldn't see his assailant. His body was far to injured to give function away to his eyes.

The blur before him asked again- the question he refused to answer.

Gohan managed a weak smile, "I love you both."

Pain seared from his face- from the fingertips of his master. Defacing him, but making him no less ugly. Gohan blacked out long before he hit the ground.

---

Goku's heart jumped into his throat as he felt the chi he had been chasing depart. Trembling slightly, Goku looked in the direction he had been heading. The wind blew gently against his airborne body- but the man barely felt it.

"Gohan," He smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you."

To Be Continued...

Please R R!

I'm not overly excited with this chapter- but I think it has it's ups as well downs. I will say it was nothing like what I planned it to be.

I hope you all enjoy the continuation. I have no idea when the next one will be.


	13. The Stray Child

The Day Dreams Died

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Dbz cause then if I did then the world would not be safe…

I had originally planned to update Going Down next but at the moment I'm stuck. So here I am- back with this story again. I am sure all you guys are thrilled.

This is even sooner than I planned it- so no complaining people. It didn't take THAT long this time. :smile:

Anyway- on with the story...

-LAST TIME ON TRIPLE D-

The other reached out hands- bloody hands.

"You're a sayian. No. Go away!" cried it.

Gohan removed himself from the lake, deeming himself far too great a encumbrance.

"He doesn't want to be saved."

"That doesn't matter. I'll find him. I will."

"Daddy. Daddy. My daddy."

"Who do you love?"

Gohan managed a weak smile, "I love you both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12:

The Stray Child

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it is all a matter of love: the more you love a memory, the stronger and stranger it is."

_-_Vladimir Nabokov

—

"You're back," came Bulma's simple inane response to Goku's landing.

It was slow and gradual one- showing the definite fatigue in his body and spirit. He cast only a look to Vegeta who did not return the gaze.

"You were right," Goku said simply.

Vegeta did not respond.

And noone else dared to.

---

The body lay in a crumbled heap upon the floor- staining its disgusting red fluids everywhere. It was a child curled in a tight ball- its strange bleeding appendages holding its face.

Suede noticed this when he was sent to retrieve the body. It was hard to get him to notice much; the dim-witted creature only being of limited IQ. So it must have been an equally grand and horrific sight, to turn his head.

Suede was taught to know he was stupid. So he knew that all he was meant for was clean up. He was meant not to notice things. Only meant to do his job and only his job.

But he couldn't help but notice the strange child. He had seen it before wandering the halls of the main space centre. It was strange then too. Because then it was alive and moving- speaking in its strange way... and smiling all the time. Who under Freezia's rule ever smiled?

_Well, he won't be smiling anymore. _Suede thought darkly careful to keep his job up while he thought.

Most of his kind, although he had long forgotten his race's name, could not multi-task. Never in a million years. He was told, a long time ago, that this was because their IQ's were too low to handle it. Which made them perfect for mundane chores upon the space station. Their minds could never wander. They didn't have the IQ's to do so.

But Suede was different. And different under Freezia was greatly disapproved. So he made sure that his difference went unnoticed. Suede, although still not incredibly bright, could multi-task. And boy, could he multi-task. Day dreaming, eating, and working all at once without skipping a beat. It was his gift.

It was his life changing gift.

For you see, if Suede had not had this gift- he would have swept Gohan's corpse away without pausing to look at the boy. And without looking he would have disposed of a body that was still alive.

Suede could not tell by breathing or by the flesh color still in his cheeks. He was no doctor nor did he have the common sense to tell. Suede knew by a much deeper way. A much more intuitive and unused portion of the humanoid brain.

He felt Gohan's chi. The thumping and dying heartbeat of the child laying before him- crying for his help.

If Suede was smart he would have called for assistance- or at least done his job, and finished the boy off. But Suede knew he wasn't smart, so he didn't do either of the two.

Instead Suede finished cleaning up, wrapped the small boy into one of his supply carts- and called for transport back to the station.

He went completely unquestioned. Everyone knew he was far too stupid to cause trouble.

And yet, Suede had caused something far worse than trouble.

Suede had cleaned up after Freezia countless times before. A some what revolting but well paid job. And he knew that Freezia always made his kills clean and throual no matter how gruesome it had to be to get there.

But this scene was different. It was sloppy and done through obvious rage. If Freezia had been serious about killing the child- he would not have bloodied up the room so.

Suede was stupid but not stupid enough.

He knew Freezia had purposely spared the child's life. All Suede didn't know, was why.

But to Suede, the fact that he had a body hidden in his cargo bay, that he was disobeying and breaking at least a hundred rules in one heist, and that he was questioning Freezia's nerve didn't seem to bother him.

His stomach rumbled and Suede answered with a licking of his dark lips.

"Suede's in the mood for seafood." Suede grinned to himself pulling back on the pilot's controls- and taking his ratty-looking ship to the skies.

---

Bulma cast yet another suspicious glance to her bald headed companion. Nothing had been explained to her. And if they all expected her to sit quietly and take it, they were all sadly mistaken.

Although Goku and Vegeta had gone off on their own quests, Goku mostly to watch over Vegeta, Krillen had been voted to stay behind with 'the woman'. And the woman was being quite chatty about things she shouldn't ask.

Goku had seemed greatly disturbed after coming back from Kami knows where. He had kept most of his emotions withdrawn from the rest of them, but to Vegeta he had extended a hand.

That thing he said- _"You were right." _There was something sincerely eerie about that phrase. Like a hidden meaning she wasn't supposed to know. What had Vegeta inquired that made Goku respond so?

Where had Goku gone? Who had he been chasing? There were just too many questions to ask, so many answers she wanted to hear, and only one person to answer them.

And this person was being particularly stubborn about it.

"For the thousandth time, no, Bulma. I don't know- nor do I understand Goku's behavior," Krillen snapped rashly. "I am just as much in the dark as you are."

"Ohhh. You liar," Bulma snapped, waving a taunting finger in the man's face. "I know you know something. You just don't want to tell me."

"Yes. It's none of your business," retorted Krillen, who quickly tried to cover himself. "...even if I did know what was wrong with him."

"It _damn_ well is my business," Bulma protested. "I am just as much as Goku's friend as you are! I was his friend longer even! And I'm sure the only reason you know is by chance!"

"If you were his friend, you'd drop it."

"If you were _my_ friend, you'd tell me what's going on?!"

Their eyes combated each other in silent fury. Krillen pulled away first, his face dark with reclusiveness.

"We're done here."

He turned just for the woman to catch his shoulder in her grasp. She had an amazingly tight grip for a woman- for a human. Krillen flinched at her touch. Mostly the flinch was influenced by what he knew was coming.

She turned the bald companion around and smacked him full in the face.

"To hell we aren't." Bulma hissed dangerously.

The pain was momentary but the emotion driven behind it lingered heavily in the air. Bulma, surprisingly, was the one to bear the guilty face first.

Her entire demeanor changed. The hellfire fury that once reigned in her eyes flickered and died away- making room for an nostalgic entity. One he hadn't seen in Bulma since Yamacha died.

Her shoulder sagged and she receded from their confrontation. Almost as if she hadn't intended it to happen in the first place. Irony, seeing how she started it.

Her face was hard to read when she hid it like so. Krillen curiously tried to meet her eyes- but she had withdrawn herself from him. Almost like she had gone back quietly into that shell like a weary tortoise.

"Did you know," She said suddenly, startling her monk friend. "I once loved Goku?"

"Of course! We all did..." Krillen replied before suddenly catching a whiff of her aura. It had dimmed considerably, almost pitifully existing there, curled inside the woman before him. Bulma was suppressing it, like one would hold their breath.

Unintentionally, of course. Humans often did that. In times of stress or confusion their auras would take these brief periods of gulps in which it would rise or lower without warning. But the colors of these auras were often the most complying and readable signs of mood. Krillen could read Bulma, although he was sure she couldn't read him.

Her aura shown black.

"Not- Not that kind of love," Bulma whispered softly, fidgeting nervously with her nicely trimmed nails.

Krillen understood. But he gave no consolation.

"When I saw him at the tournament, I felt those feelings arise. He was handsome and- I don't know why but I told myself to never act upon them...

"Goku was supposed to be a friend," Bulma smiled softly, tears shining in her eyes. "I couldn't ever act upon those feelings. They were cruel... and unfair to Goku."

She gave her head a little shake and laughed half-heartily to herself, "Besides, I already knew Chichi had her eyes on him."

"So... You had feelings for Goku," Krillen muttered. "So what?"

Bulma took a deep shuttering breath- the fake smile almost crashing off her face.

"Not had. Have."

Krillen's eyes finally reacted. And Bulma knew she still held her audience.

"When I saw Gohan for the first time- I think a piece of me died. Cause then I knew, it was over. And I wished... I wished bad things. But," Bulma wiped away some of her more adventurous tears. "When Gohan was- I just- I didn't know what to think."

"You were glad."

Bulma made a sort of gasp in her throat that she quickly stifled with a cleverly placed cough. Her gaze didn't return to Krillen's, though. Instead she focused on a rock down by their feet. **Guilty as charged.**

"Not glad. _Never_ glad. But," Bulma sighed. "Relieved. Because then I saw then what might have happened to my child if I- if I let myself get carried away."

She looked back upon Krillen. Now her aura was green; vibrant with a fierce light.

"Chichi is my best friend, as is Goku. I betrayed them with my feelings that day. I want to make up for that. I _will_ make up for that."

And Krillen knew it was inevitable. He was subdued by a slap and words. Muten Roshi would be ashamed- not that he could do much better.

"Alright, Bulma. Stop crying, will ya?"

---

The ship sputtered to a hesitant stop. Its engine humming incessantly as if fearing a rest would surely kill her.

It was called the Orbit, and she had seen far too many days. Rather now though, its peeling paint job named her Obt. And in joke, Suede called her that too. There was no other ship in all of Freezia's fleet that he could trust more.

There came a blipping from his command screen. Suede looked at one of the smaller diagrams in interest- only to lose interest.

Inspection crew. Third time in his flight they had stopped him. They were just about touching his nerve.

A window popped open on his visuals revealing a very big and threatening looking yellow creature staring at him with all seven eyes. They flicked back and forth, at different time and pace, memorizing Suede's appearance before he even got the chance to defend himself.

_That's what made them such great inspectors._

"Pilot of the System S23 _Obt_. Under the authority of Lord Freezia, we demand access to your cargo dock for immediate inspection."

"Ah. Go ahead. Help yourselves." Suede responded back to the tightlipped Nauct-jin on his visual screen, "Just let Suede know when you're done so Suede can get this hunker back home, right?"

The screen window fizzed out.

Suede had to admit, they were the most intimidating inspectors under Frezia's empire. But, Suede smiled while removing the tarp from his ill companion behind him, they were also the most blind.

Gohan slept on peacefully from his bed of tarp and netting. Most of his injuries were healing, thanks to Suede's expert care, but the boy was still in definite need of medical care.

Suede pulled himself off his perch, and onto the floor next to the humanoid child. His hair was black- not much unlike Suede's own. But his face was a strange cream color and his body was much smaller and heavier than that of his own race.

Suede had never seen a sayian-jin up close before. It was clearly an intriguing experience for him.

He had always been told that the sayian-jin would be ugly and freakish looking. But this boy had never appeared so. Perhaps because he was a hybrid. In fact, the boy was almost beautiful- quiet in his hibernation.

Suede moved his hand forward and let his fingertips slide over the boy's face. The skin was flawless until they got caught on the jagged wound cut deep into the boy's face. Three painful slash marks had congealed their blood perfectly. With what should have been the worst wound healed in only a matter of hours.

And this arose even more curiosity in the young alien.

"So who are you, eh?"

In almost compliance to the creature's words, the boy's eyes fluttered. Suede would have retreated had it not for those eyes. The boy's eyes were so sad- searching around more and more desperately as his consciousness fought for return. And in the sadness was a void- blacker than either of the being's eyes. Suede couldn't help but be held captive in those eyes.

The child looked up at him, focusing on his face and being. But unlike the Nauct-jin, the boy's eyes were softer. He wasn't searching for fault but instead for trust.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked in a raspy voice.

"No worries. Suede has you now. You're safe," Suede felt an incredible need to say that. To say that the boy was safe. It was important.

The hybrid eyed his surroundings again, not making any attempt of getting off his tarp. Suede didn't know if it was because it knew it couldn't move or if it just forgot how to. The eyes fell back upon Suede once again, filling him with more sympathy.

"You're Suede?"

"Suede. Yes. Suede is here."

This seemed to comfort the boy, for he relaxed and decided to leave his eyes upon his savior, "Do I know you?"

"No. No you don't. But I know you. You're Freezia's boy."

The child's brow lowered- his face contorting with pain. Suede hushed him, placing a calm hand on the boy's forehead. The child hushed, his eyes slowly closing.

"Freezia... I know him, I think."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please RR!

Yay! I finally finished! That took some time, ne?

In any case, now that it's done there are a few things I have to touch base on. First off- the different events occurring here, on obt and on Namek, are happening at different times. On Namek all the events occur in a matter of hours- while as on obt it's already been a week or so.

I just want to make that clear so that when the story returns to Namek time- you'll all realize how much time has passed. I tried to think of better ways to write it but sticking in a 2 weeks later mark, seemed really immature to me. So I didn't. I just hope everyone gets it.

That and Triple D's time line will not, in any shape or form follow the original series. I realized this a couple chapters back that if I followed the guidelines set by Toriyama-sensei I wouldn't be able to fit in everything I wanted to fit in. So instead- I'll let this be known. Freezia's only captured so much of Namek. There are still several other tribes that have not yet been touched. Freezia is not nearly as intent as he was in the series to recapture Vegeta. And there will be a scrummage of dragon ball battles over the time Gohan is absent. So in other words- not much will have been accomplished because of Freezia lack of initiative and Goku's caution.

So with that said, I end this chapter.

Please review. Your patronage is much appreciated.


End file.
